


And I Would Give the World to You

by Larrylunatic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Drunk Niall, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Light Bondage, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, New York City, Oh yes, Peter Pan Louis, Riding, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, but not literally, its barely there, just acts like one, liam is like a dad, not much, nurse harry - Freeform, zayn is platonically protective of niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylunatic/pseuds/Larrylunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is a strange land where coffee replaces tea, flats are known as apartments, and freedom isn't an option, it's a right (supposedly).</p><p>Harry and Louis move from London to New York to get a new start and fulfill their dreams in the city that never sleeps. Harry starts his job as a nurse and Louis teaches second-graders. They find that the "mixing pot" isn't as accepting as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Million Eyes, You Are the Brightest Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Picture 20 year old Louis but pretend he's 22. Now picture 20 year old Harry without the tattoos. It's complicated, I know. This is my first story so any helpful criticism is greatly appreciated. It started as a narrative for my English class, and now it's filthy and smutty and ready for the internet. Enjoy! 
> 
> The story and chapter titles come from This Is The New Year by A Great Big World. I don't own any of the characters, these events are fictional, some of the characters are not, you get the point.
> 
> Oh and I have the next several chapters written but I still need to edit them. It shouldn't take too long to update.

“Harry can you come in here?” Louis called from the kitchen of their new flat. He wiped stray beads of sweat off his forehead with his red and white tee shirt. The air conditioning was doing little to combat the sweltering heat of the air. Listening to the approaching thud of Harry’s bare feet, he admired the room around him for the tenth time. Every aspect of the kitchen was perfect, thanks to hours of work moving and unpacking cardboard boxes. He couldn’t wait to brag to his boyfriend, who had been working on the bedroom and bathroom on and off. He rolled his head over to the left, studying the small living space that flowed right out of the kitchen, the switch from creamy tiles to brown hardwood being the only indication of a separate room. Endless amounts of cardboard boxes idled on the floor, coffee table, and leather couch (the previous inhabitants of the flat left it, and they inspected it carefully before deciding to keep it). The shiny black flat screen was already mounted, as it was Harry’s first priority. Louis smiled at Harry’s whiny words that morning.  
“No, Louis the TV is important... I’ll work on the bedroom as soon as I’m done… I’m pretty sure I would rather sleep on the floor than miss an episode of Breaking Bad… Oh c’mon I made it a priority to fix the TV when you wanted to watch the season premiere of Sherlock before I went to class that one time… Louis I was fifteen minutes late over that… See? Okay I’m putting the TV up.”  
Louis had been slightly annoyed, but it quickly dissipated as he watched his twenty-one year-old boyfriend’s adorable concentration while mounting the screen. Since they had arrived at the flat at nine in the morning, the boys had been poking fun at each other. They were ecstatic, filled with energy in the bigger living space. Before they had officially moved in they had to stay in a hotel for a week while they waited for their belongings to arrive from London. The hotel had been cheap, and too crowded to feel like home. Now they were in their own place. Regardless of the neighbors on either side of the walls, they felt like they were sharing a castle made just for them. Two princes.  
“I’ll be in there in a sec. Where did you put the scissors?” Harry called from the short hallway.  
“They’re in here. Hurry up!” Louis hopped on top of the high kitchen counter, crossing his legs on the marble and beaming out of pride. Blissful happiness sparked through his veins as he thought for the hundredth time this is our flat! The constant smiling was burning his cheeks, but he didn’t cease. He watched his boyfriend enter. His eyes down on the box in his hands, eyebrows furrowed as they always were when he was concentrating. His endlessly long legs clad in loose grey joggers strode over the hardwood hallway floor into the smooth tiled kitchen. He flipped his chocolate-colored curls out of his vision, his green eyes locked with Louis’ cerulean ones. Harry’s look of concentration faded into his sideways smirk which displayed his pearly teeth and the flawless indent of his dimples.  
“Ta da! While you were in there taking your sweet time I finished the whole kitchen!” He playfully boasted with his arms stretched to show off his work. “I even put all of you cooking stuff in the right spots like they used to be in your flat. Whisks, spoons, and ladles in the drawer closest to the sink, and spatulas and knives beside that.” Harry strutted over to his companion who was still perched on the counter. He wrapped his extensive arms around Louis’ little body.  
“Oh Lou, you make me feel so inadequate.” Harry scoffed sarcastically into Louis’ caramel-tinted fringe swept to the right. They embraced each other in silence for a few seconds before Louis squirmed out of Harry’s grip and jumped down. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him over to the sliding, glass balcony door. After watching the smaller man struggle to slide the door open for a few seconds, Harry reached around to click the lock upwards while smirking insuppressibly. Louis let out a huff and easily pushed the glass panel out of his way, pulling his lover in tow and leaving it open.  
“Look at this! It’s ours!” Louis squealed while gesturing to the glittering evening skyline that wrapped around their line of vision. The sun slowly crouched down below the surrounding skyscrapers, cooling the humid night slightly. Thirty floors below horns honked and sirens wailed. Harry admired each sound. It was a constant soundtrack to remind him he was in New York City. He reached his milky-skinned, lean arms around the short and curvy body of Louis, and pulled him in.  
“How’s it feel to live in New York City?” Harry murmured in his deep voice.  
“Amazing. It’s only been a day but I feel like it’s more of a home then London ever was.” Louis responds quietly while admiring the contrast of his tan arms next to Harry’s pale ones. They held each other while listening to the distant rush of life in the streets below. Harry thought about Louis’ statement, and mentally agreed. He never liked living in London, and only found a reason to stay when Louis moved in with him from Doncaster. They had dated for a full year before Harry invited Louis in. Louis gladly accepted, confessing that he was hoping Harry would ask. He loved living in crowded cities and being surrounded by people. Harry, who was too shy to be considered a people person, marveled at the brisk hustle and bustle of cities. Frequently he found himself fascinated by the idea of hundreds of people passing by him in the street, all going on to live their own lives with their own opinions and their own troubles and triumphs. Each person was living vastly different stories although they lived within a small radius of him. He just disliked the filthiness and constant dampness of London. When Louis admitted he had always dreamed of moving to the States, they both arranged to move to New York once they finished their schooling. Louis had finally gotten his degree to teach elementary students, and Harry gained his nursing license months before they flew to America. Now in August, Louis was just one week from beginning his teaching second graders at Archer Elementary School. Harry would be working in Lenox Hill Hospital. Unlike Louis, Harry had some reservations about their new life. He never liked being the new kid, and he was especially worried that his accent would attract attention. He knew that male nurses were generally treated differently than female nurses by patients and doctors alike. He also feared judgment for being gay. New York City was obviously a place that would be more accepting than some small hick town more inland, but the geography did little to suppress his worries. Harry feared making friends. He was close with a few guys and their girlfriends in England, but was otherwise shy and generally quiet. He had only gotten to know the guys because they had approached him while he sat alone at the bar for the fifth Friday in a row, too shy to approach or talk to anyone. Even as a kid, Harry spent most of his time with his sister or his elderly coworkers at a local bakery. He tried not to draw attention to himself. Opposite of ever-so loud and social Louis who, despite his smaller stature, could be the biggest personality in a room anywhere he goes. Louis was also entirely unapologetic about himself. Harry was confident in Louis’ ability to make a place for himself in this city, knowing that he’d be perfect at controlling a class of children. He was practically a child himself. Accent and all, Louis would fit in seamlessly.  
“Haz?” Louis quiet voice was barely audible over the traffic below.  
“Yeah babe?” Harry stroked his lover’s naturally tan arm.  
“I can’t wait to build a future with you here. I’m so happy we did this, and I love you so much.” He nuzzled impossibly closer to Harry as he spoke.  
“I love you more.” Harry squeezed his partner. Louis swirled so they were chest to chest.  
“No, I love you more.” Louis teased as he tweaked one of Harry’s nipples through his shirt.  
“Oh, you think so?” Harry inquired, lifting the smaller lad into the air and gripping his thighs. “Prove it.” He whispered seductively into Louis’ ear, who wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders to hold on. They stumbled in through the door and to the couch. Harry sat so Louis was on his lap, his smaller legs straddling Harry’s waist. The two kissed passionately. Harry prodded at Louis’ lip with his tongue until the latter granted him access to the inside of his mouth. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ firm bum, kneading the cheeks roughly. Louis responded by moaning into the kiss. He moved his hands up to massage Harry’s scalp while grinding down onto his lap. The only sounds in the room were the obscene smacking sounds emanating from the boy’s lips and the sounds of the distant traffic below.  
Harry gripped Louis’s hips and changed their positions so Louis was laying down on the couch with Harry looming over him. Louis waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, who bit his lower lip and smiled at down at the boy on the couch who was all his. He could feel his pupils dilate with arousal.  
“Shirt off, now.” Harry’s voice sounded deep and husky to Louis. The tone sent shivers down his spine as he wriggled out of the shirt in between Harry and the couch. He barely had the shirt over his head when Harry started kissing his neck fiercely, moving his lips further downward. When he go to his sternum, he sucked a deep mark into Louis’ skin. Louis released quiet moans and fisted his tiny hand in Harry’s hair. Harry detatched his lips from Louis’ chest with a loud sucking sound.  
“There. You’re mine. I left my mark.” Harry pushed his thumb into the tender purple oval. Louis nodded his head submissively and winced from the sting of the mark.  
“Yes.” He panted “All yours.” Harry, satisfied with Louis’ answer, positioned his knees lower on the couch, still straddling Louis. He scooted downward and reached for the button of Louis’ pants. He undid the zipper clumsily and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. Louis was panting and writhing, entirely impatient (as always).  
“Hold still.” Harry commanded lowly. Louis looked at him with desperate eyes but nodded, his mouth open slightly. Harry used his long and gentle fingers to play with the waistband of Louis’ boxers for a moment.  
“C’mon Harry, no teasing.” Louis’ voice cracked despite his efforts to sound controlling. Harry’s head shot up, his eyes ablaze with lust and anger. He slapped Louis’ right thigh hard, earning a yelp from the smaller lad.  
“I’m in charge here. Be patient you little slut.” Harry sounded as if he had swallowed gravel, producing a sound that could have made Louis come right then and there, but he waited because Harry would punish him if he did that.  
Harry pulled Louis’ boxers down quickly, losing some of his restraint. He sat up so he could pull all of Louis’ clothes off of him entirely, then he threw them to the floor. He readjusted himself and sat in between Louis’ legs, bending them up at the knee, then he tucked his head between them and licked a long stripe up Louis’ hard, dripping cock. Louis whimpered and struggled not to move too much. He kept his right hand fisted in Harry’s hair and his left arm draped over his eyes which were screwed shut. Harry opened his ever-so-red lips and took in a few inches of Louis. He swirled his tongue around the head, groaning at the taste of Louis’ precome. Losing control of himself, he took down all he could, forcing his throat to relax. Obscene slurping sounds filled the room. Harry sucked and licked hard, knowing he was killing Louis, which only encouraged him. He used his hand to pump what wasn’t in his mouth. Louis released a mixture of a grunt and a moan and bucked up. Harry growled around his cock and gripped his hips, pushing him down. The growl sent vibrations up Louis’ length. Harry finally relaxed his throat entirely and took Louis all the way down, growling again. This time Louis came with a screamed string of profanities mixed with Harry’s name. Harry was taken off-guard at first, as Louis normally gave a warning, but he swallowed it all down expertly. Harry pulled off with a loud pop. He was angry at Louis for not warning him. He licked his lips quickly and stood up from the couch. Louis was sitting there, head flexed backward and eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face as he tried to clear his brain and come down from his high. Harry wasn’t feeling particularly patient, so he grabbed Louis’ naked forearms and pulled him up from the couch. Louis was struggling to return to reality as Harry pushed him on the cold metal coffee table.  
“Hands and knees.” Harry commanded with more force than he had used all night. He pulled his tee shirt over his head, which was damp with sweat from the painfully hot night. Then he shimmied out of his joggers and kicked them away. When he was completely naked, he ran into the bathroom and returned in seconds, holding a bottle of lube in his ready hands. Fully prepared, turned his attention to his boyfriend who was obediently on all fours on the coffee table. He was still breathing heavily from his orgasm just a minute before, and from anticipation for what he knew was about to happen. Harry admired the view of his boyfriend on display like this. His cheeks parted to reveal a glorifying glimpse of Louis’ hole. Harry lunged at him, no longer able to keep himself from the precious body in front of him. He stood behind Louis and gripped his hips. Louis moaned and pushed back, attempting to grind on Harry. Harry raised his right hand and brought it down hard on Louis’ right cheek. Louis released an absolutely pornographic moan at the feeling, which prompted Harry to repeat the action, harder this time. Louis couldn’t help the words that spilled out of his lips.  
“Please please please Harry. I need you.” The begging had an effect on Harry that he wasn’t exactly proud of, but he needed to maintain control, This was one of those rare nights that Louis wasn’t bossy and, although Harry normally loved it, he had been craving a night to dominate the older lad. He smacked Louis’ left cheek with a grunt.  
“Such a slut. Look at you. First coming without permission, now begging for my cock like a shameless whore. You still need to be punished for your first crime. If you take it, maybe I’ll reward you. Harry’s voice sounded mocking as he kneaded the pink handprints on Louis’ cheeks. Harry’s filthy mouth and rough hands caused Louis to get hard again, and he really just wanted Harry to fuck him.  
Harry delivered three quick slaps to Louis’ ass, alternating cheeks left right left. Louis bit his bottom lip and struggled as he attempted not to whine. Harry heard the quiet noise and chuckled at it.  
“You’re so slutty Lou. I love it.” He groaned as he palmed his own cock with his right hand while rubbing the handprints on Louis’ cheeks with his left. Harry had planned to spank him a little more, but they were both desperate and panting, the room was filled with the lust and desperate need emanating from the boys. Harry slapped one last time, hardest of them all, while picking up the bottle of lube from the floor. He opened the cap and squeezed a copious amount on his fingers. He stood behind Louis and teased his entrance with his index finger for a moment before sliding it in. Despite the fact that they had just fucked last night, Louis was extremely tight. Harry took his time before adding another finger and scissoring them. Louis was whimpering and moaning. Harry was usually the one to beg when they had sex, pinned below Louis who teased his cock by ghosting his hole over it. After he was satisfied with Harry’s pleas, he would sink down and ride Harry’s cock like a champ. But whenever Harry was the dominant one, Louis always struggled to avoid begging. He liked to maintain control even when he didn’t have control. Harry always made it his mission to get the older boy to beg. He continued to scissor the fingers and he got on his knees behind Louis. Then he ducked his head down and licked Louis’ rim right beside his fingers. Louis fell apart at the feeling.  
“Harry please please- ungh- I need- I- ohh- Har-” Louis broken sentences and desperate tone reassured Harry that he had control. He added a third finger and Louis moaned so loud that the neighbors would surely hear. The begging and fingering continued until Harry was sure that Louis was open enough and he himself was going to burst from the arousal coursing through him. He stood up and grabbed the lube. He coated his cock and pumped his fist on it a few times before positioning himself behind a needy Louis. He thrust in slowly, allowing time for Louis to adjust and teasing him a bit.  
“Move.” Louis grunted through clenched teeth. Harry immediately pulled back, almost all the way out, and slammed back in. He ravished the smaller boy as if he were possessed. Louis sounded positively filthy as he moaned and screamed and gasped loudly, each pornographic noise echoing off the walls. Harry grunted with each thrust, gripping Louis’ hips hard enough to paint beautiful blue bruises on his delicious hips. Sweat poured down his forehead and body. His damp curls moved along with his body, sliding around on his skin. Louis dug his blunt nails into the table below him and arched his back, trying desperately to push himself back in an attempt to get Harry impossibly deeper. The sound of skin slapping skin harmonized with the boy’s grunts and gasps, filling the room with a symphony of lust. Harry pounded into Louis who rolled his hips as much as possible in the strong grip. Harry aimed directly for Louis’ bundle of nerves, slamming his cock into it. Louis screamed and came on his stomach and the table below him with his head thrown back. His hole clenched around Harry who chased his own release. He grabbed a fistful of Louis’ sweaty hair in one hand and held his hip in the other. His thrusts became sporadic, and he came with a deep grunt. When his breathing returned to normal, he pulled out of the wrecked boy, who collapsed on the table. His spent hole leaked Harry’s cum onto the table. Harry went to the kitchen to get a damp flannel to clean off his baby. He rubbed the cool cloth against the back of Louis’ neck. When goosebumps formed, he decided to pick Louis up and carry him to their bed so he could sprawl out on a more comfortable surface. He scooped up the silent boy bridal style and carried him carefully through the short hall, being cautious of the stray boxes at his feet.  
“Haz?” Louis murmured quietly, opening his eyes to look up at the sex-god above him.  
“Yeah baby?” He kept his eyes on the ground to avoid tripping, which he was quite prone to.  
“That was our first fuck in our new home.” Louis said with a breathy laugh.  
“Aww Louuu.” Harry teased with a dimpled smile. He dropped Louis on the large bed, watching him bounce on impact, and sat down beside him. Then he immediately toweled off his forehead. Louis laid there with his eyes closed and his arms spread out at his sides and allowed Harry to pamper him. Harry poked his cheek and giggled at him like a child. “Look who’s turned into a sap just like me.” He stated with a stupid, dopey grin on his face.  
“Oh no, you’re still the sap.” He remarked with his eyes still closed. Harry wiped off Louis’ chest and stomach, still smiling.  
“I love you Lou. You’re so pretty, you know that? You’re gorgeous.” Harry mused as he dropped the flannel and traced hearts on Louis’ chest with his left hand, propping himself up on his right elbow.  
“Don’t call me pretty.” Louis said flatly. He always responded that way and Harry knew it was because he never could see how perfect he really was, not because he had anything against the word “pretty.”  
“I’m only saying it because it’s true. You’re absolutely, positively perfect and I love you and I can’t wait to fuck you on every surface in this flat and make you piss off all our neighbors because you’re so loud baby, I wanna have you all over New York, even the dirty subways and sketchy neighborhoods-”  
“How romantic.” Louis blurted sarcastically to cut off Harry’s rambling. Harry chuckled at his partner. He caught the hint. Louis was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Harry tugged the comforter from underneath his still corpse and dragged it up over his body. He kissed Louis’ forehead, turned out the light, and went to sleep listening to the melody of Louis’ deep breathing and occasional incoherent murmurs.


	2. Another Year You Made A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. I promise a long one this weekend. Okay so I'm aware Harry doesn't have a father named Steve. I just didn't want to make Des or Robin the bad guy because they both seem to love Harry and vice versa. Just enjoy the entirely fictional Steve. Sorry there's not really any smut in this chapter. There's plenty more to come. Don't lose faith in me.

As the ever so exciting to some- dreaded to others- first day of school inched closer and closer, Louis was busy at work preparing for the responsibility of starting the education process for twenty-eight little ones. He spent all daytime hours of the last week of summer in his classroom preparing. Harry, who didn’t start his job at the hospital until the first day of school, stopped by each day to bring Louis lunch and offer assistance. He had conversations with the office workers and secretaries. Most of them affectionately referred to him as “Curly.” Louis loved how out of place the gigantic boy looked in the school filled with miniature things. He teased Harry as he helped move around colorful plastic chairs and tables (later that night Louis expressed his gratitude for the favor, and Harry got back at Louis for the taunting). Louis organized all the name tags, Play-Dough tubs, and crayons. He had his entire lesson plans done through Christmas and throughout this entire process couldn’t help but be giddy with excitement. He tapped his feet sporadically on the bed as he laid there with his laptop perched on his lap.

“Alright, you need to take a minute and decide what you are going to wear. We won’t have time in the morning for you to scramble around.” Harry said, encouraging Louis to take a break from emailing his family members back in Doncaster. Louis looked at Harry, perplexed.

“Of course I have an outfit ready Haz. You’re the one that is never ready.” Louis said the sentence more like a question as he stared at Harry who was leaned against the doorframe. Harry grinned slyly. 

“I know. I saw you had a few of your new outfits out. I just wanted to see you try them on.” He blushed, painting his cheeks a cherubic pale pink. Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“You’re unbelievable, Styles.” He pushed his laptop to the side and stood from the bed. He bawled up a fistful of Harry’s shirt and dragged him over to the bed. He kissed him deeply before turning and pushing the younger lad onto the mattress.

“Stay” was all he said as he sauntered into the bathroom where his clothes were folded neatly on the counter.  
After a brief fashion show in their bedroom, in which Harry constantly complimented Louis’ bum and Louis called Harry a “horny bastard,” they crawled into bed and fell more in love as they fell asleep, with the city lights shining like the hopes of their futures. 

 

***

It was Louis’ rustling around in a cardboard box beside the warm bed that brought Harry out of his dream. He blinked the clouds of sleep out of his eyes to see Louis’ angular face scanning the box. He was soaking wet and dripping water onto the floor. Harry thoughtlessly watched the drops fall and listened to the rhythmic putter of them making contact with the chestnut hardwood floor. The towel tied around his waist was doing little to soak up the drips sliding down his torso. Harry sat their drinking in the view of his adorable boyfriend until Louis noticed him watching.

“Oh, did I wake you up? I’m sorry. You still have twelve minutes before the alarm goes off if you want to lay there. I couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d start getting ready. Do you have any idea where the shaving cream is? Did we accidentally put it in the wrong box? I bet we forgot to buy some before we moved. Well I can run out after work. I need to get some food anyways. And we need contact solution. Where’s my brown jacket I didn’t see it in the closet is it in the closet by the door because-” Harry admired Louis’ rambling. He did this whenever he got excited. Harry tried to imagine Louis on his first day of second grade as a student. He laughed and shook his head at the thought of a little boy jumping around his kitchen as his mum struggled to get him to eat his Cheerios. 

“Hey, Lou, calm down. I put the shaving cream in the cabinet under the sink behind the shampoo.” Harry said as he cupped Louis’ pointed chin in his hands. He looked into the frazzled blue orbs ahead of him, trying to calm the billions of thoughts raging through the mind of the shorter boy. Louis face melted into a grateful grin as he leaned forward to peck Harry’s lips. 

The buzzing of Harry’s phone on the nightstand brought Louis back to his scrambling. He rushed off to the bathroom to finish getting ready as Harry flipped over to check his Blackberry. He read the text from his mother wishing him and Louis luck on their first day. He felt a pang in his chest, knowing that he wouldn’t receive a similar text from his father. His father, who was completely disgusted by his son’s occupation and sexuality. His masculine, athletic, dominant father who expected Harry to marry a pretty girl and become a lawyer. His father would not be sending him well wishes. Harry tried not to dwell on the pit that formed in his stomach when he thought about the day he sat curled up against his bedroom door bawling as his parents screamed at each other in the kitchen of his modest childhood home the day he came out. In hindsight, it might have been a bad idea to simultaneously reveal to them that he unenrolled himself from the prestigious university he had previously enrolled in to prepare for Law School. His mother, Anne, who was always calm and gentle with him and his sister, Gemma, stood there shouting at full power. Harry’s father, Steve was outraged at his son’s life choices and his wife’s opinions. Anne never went against Steve, but Harry’s youthful, tear-stained face broke her obedience to her husband. She, as well as Harry’s sister, finally found their voice. They defended Harry. Steve was disgusted further by Harry’s cowardice and lack of fight. The arguing lasted for three weeks and ended in a silent divorce. No one ever blamed Harry except Steve, but Harry always felt guilty. Rereading his mum’s text, he smiled at himself, wishing she could give him one of her famous motherly hugs through the phone. He allowed himself a brief moment of nostalgia after typing out a reply and sending it. Then he rolled loose from the cozy grip of the sheets to prepare for the day ahead.

 

***

Harry, wearing only his joggers, was just finishing making eggs- scrambled for Louis, over easy for himself- when Louis came bouncing into the kitchen wearing a white button down shirt rolled at the elbows, navy braces clasped to tight-fitting khaki pants and navy Toms. They both sat at a small table in-between the kitchen and the tiny living room. Louis immediately dove into his breakfast while contemplating every detail of his commute mentally. He had already been to the school, and he knew how to get there. He just didn’t want any surprises, so he mapped out his route in his brain. Suddenly the thought occurred to him that his less observant boyfriend had probably forgotten to look up the route to the hospital. He made a mental note to look up the directions for Harry while he was in the shower. 

Harry sat across the table bouncing his knee out of anxiousness. He was worried about a plethora of things. He feared for himself fitting in at the hospital, for Louis fitting in with his fellow teachers, and mostly, he feared Louis’ commute. When they lived in London, both of the boys traveled a maximum of ten minutes each morning to get to class. Harry just hoped that Louis would be safe on the subways in this foreign city while traveling a solid half hour through the veins of New York. His worries were impractical, he knew, because Louis could manage himself without a hitch. He had been doing just that for the past week. Regardless, he worried. 

“Hey babe, you’re not eating.” Louis gestured at Harry’s still-full plate with a tip of his forehead, which crinkled with concern.

“Yeah, I’m not that hungry. ‘s probably nerves.” He mumbled to his eggs. Louis opened his mouth for a moment, as if he was going to say something, then closed it. He stared at the tabletop, lost in thought. After a moment of silence he spoke.

“You know Haz, there’s nothing to be afraid of. You graduated top of your class. You know what you’re doing. I promise everything will be fine. People will love you. You’re so good with patients. And besides, you have a cool accent.” He said the last sentence with a stereotypical New Yorker’s accent. He smiled so that the crinkles appeared by his eyes, a trait that Harry adored. 

Harry looked up, slowly grinning at his mate. This is what Louis was good at, he always knew exactly what to say. And although it got annoying when they had arguments, Harry cherished Louis’ ability to read his thoughts through his facial expressions. It helped in all the situations where Harry didn’t even know how to word his own thoughts. Louis would figure it out for him. 

“You’re right, as always.” He said, flashing his addictively attractive smirk at Louis. 

“I know I am. Now hurry up, you need to shower and get dressed. We have to leave in half an hour. We don’t wanna be late.” Louis stood to wash his plate and the pan from breakfast. Harry rose and sauntered over to Louis, admiring the curve of his hips. Harry loved Louis’ body, and its sliding, gentle curves. They contrasted beautifully with all the sharp angles of Harry’s own body. After a hugging the smaller lad from behind and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, Harry stumbled to the small, white-tiled bathroom.  
***


	3. Another Chance To Turn It All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is short too. My next update will be VERY soon.

This was the moment Louis always loved. For some reason, he loved the thirty seconds of pure hectic scrambling that occurred as they boys left the flat. It always happened in London due to their class schedules being timed almost identically. But now it was happening in America, and neither of them were students. They were grown, contributing members of society. These sweet, romantic thoughts flashed in his brain as he watched Harry grab a banana off the counter and stuff it in his bag for later. Harry looked lost for a moment as he searched for his keys. 

“In your pocket, love.” Louis reminded him with a tone of pure fondness. Harry palmed the pocket of his light blue scrubs before nodding with relief. He walked to the front door, where Louis was standing. Louis handed him a piece of paper over his shoulder while exiting. Harry grabbed it and scanned it. It was a set of directions to the hospital, marked and highlighted to guide Harry through every step he would take. 

“Oh thank you so much I totally forgot.” Harry sighed, angry with himself for forgetting such a vital piece of his first day. He followed Louis to the lift while ignoring the smart-aleck remark that was escaping the shorter boy’s lips. 

They stood in the lobby hugging each other before they left in opposite directions for their futures. Louis rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s back. He could feel the taller boy’s nerves. After breaking the hug, Harry fixed Louis’ navy blue braces, pulling them farther up onto his shoulder. Louis pushed Harry’s thick curls off of his forehead, and with a final kiss, they left their building.  
***

The crayon-themed clock on his colorful desk ticked away the minutes. It was lunchtime and all the kids were in the cafeteria under the supervision of the first grade teachers. Louis’ first day hadn’t been the smooth sailing that he originally forecasted it to be. In the first ten minutes of class, he was struggling with the little ones. Louis knew what to expect. He had student-taught at primary schools in London, but he completely forgot about one important difference between American children and English children. Georgia Rose had been kind enough to point it out to everyone.

“You talk funny!” Georgia Rose released a guffaw from her scrunched up face. The blonde girl erupted in laughter, rolling on the alphabet rug. Before Louis could counteract her observation Zack, a little boy with jet-black hair, joined in.

“Mr. Tomlinson has a weird voice!” The seven-year-old giggled in unison with his female classmate. Zack, being the leader of the class, orchestrated the chanting that spread through the class. Twenty-eight small voices sang out about Mr. Tomlinson’s funny words.

It took ten minutes to quiet them, and then Louis was finally able to explain his accent, using a globe and mountains of pure patience. He used the same patience to help a few of the slower students with the pronunciation of his last name. One little boy in particular could not get the three syllables to sound the way they were supposed to. Louis finally admitted defeat and allowed little Theo to call him Mr. Tommo. After that, things started to get into a groove. He loved most of his students, and kindly tolerated a select few. The kids treated him well. Everything was easy until Darcy raised her hand and inquired about Louis’ wife. Louis assumed Darcy had recently attended her first wedding, because she asked if his wife’s dress was pretty when he got married and how the cake tasted. Louis sweetly told her that he wasn’t married, comfortable with leaving it at that. Unfortunately, Darcy’s curiosity was not satisfied. 

“Why aren’t you married?” She asked innocently. Her cherubic face reminded Louis that there was no mocking in her inquiry. Regardless, he was literally saved by the bell. A lunch volunteer came in the room to take the students to the cafeteria to eat their fruit snacks and drink their Capri Sun. 

Louis sat at his desk holding his phone in his hand. He knew he had to come up with an answer to Darcy’s question because, even if she forgot it today, it would come up again. Louis wanted to be honest with the kids, but he was too afraid to. His mind kept urging him to call Harry and talk to him about it, but Louis didn’t want Harry to be troubled with such an insignificant issue when he was probably busy saving lives. He shook his troubled thoughts out of his head and stood to go get the coloring sheets for after lunch. When he stood up, he heard a knock on his door. His eyes traveled up to meet withered old Mrs. Wilkins (Louis and Harry’s favorite secretary) and an aggravated looking couple behind her. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” Louis asked in a surprisingly calm voice, despite his frazzled mind. 

“Yes. This is Mr. and Mrs. Greene. They’re Pete’s parents. They need to talk to you about their son being- um- removed from your class.” She gave him a look of pity and concern. Mrs. Wilkins was normally jokingly stern around him, so Louis was automatically alarmed. He gulped and gestured for the parents to take a seat in the small chairs in front of his desk before sitting down. Mrs. Greene sat hesitantly, but Mr. Greene remained standing. He was intimidatingly tall compared to Louis, who awkwardly remained seated. 

“What, may I ask, is your concern with Pete?” Louis said, urging the tremor out of his voice. He adjusted his braces on his shoulders nervously. 

“We would rather have our son learn from a more typical teacher.” Mr. Greene said with a sneer. Mrs. Greene looked at her hands. 

“Excuse me?” Louis asked with complete confusion. He was sure he had heard something wrong. No one comes in on the first day asking for their child to be moved to a different class. These people had no idea how Louis was as a teacher yet! How can they already dislike him?

“I don’t want my son thinking that what you’re doing is normal.” Mr. Greene spat venomously. Louis wanted Harry here with him to calm him down with his large and almost suffocating hugs. He didn’t expect this to happen but he couldn’t stop it now. 

“What exactly are you referring to Mr. Greene?” Louis figured that if this guy was going to be a judgmental asshole he could do it clearly and out in the open. 

“My boy isn’t going to grow up to work a woman’s job. His wife can do that.” He growled with extra hatred on the word wife. Louis was entirely angry, upset, sad, and confused. How did this man know he was gay? What made him think Louis would try and press his lifestyle onto his students? For God’s sake they’re seven! 

“Mrs. Wilkin’s has already enrolled him in another class. Thanks for your time.” Mrs. Greene’s voice came out with a hint of disgust and she rose and grabbed her husband’s burly arm to drag him out of the room. Louis sat at his desk in shock. What the hell just happened?


	4. Be Not Afraid of Who You Really Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR TO GOD I HAVE IT WRITTEN I JUST NEED TO REREAD AND EDIT IT.

“Honey, I’m home!” Harry called into his cozy and dim flat, no, apartment with a laugh. He was on cloud nine. His first day was perfect. All his coworkers were females, and they loved him. They even laughed at his stupid jokes (the ones that only Louis laughed at with a playful eye roll)! Harry had gotten all his IVs in on the first try and he helped console a needle-fearing six-year-old girl. He made several cancer-stricken kids laugh, and he talked to a wrinkled old man from Ireland as he pumped him with painkillers. Harry’s friend Niall, who lived back in London, was not just from Ireland, he was Ireland. Thanks to Niall’s constant talking, Harry knew a great deal about the Irish. He carried on his conversation with the old man for an hour, until he fell asleep. On the subway ride home Harry texted Niall about the encounter. Niall replied, which was peculiar considering the time difference. He should be asleep, but Harry assumed there must have been a football game on and surely Niall would be guzzling pints and watching it at a bar. Niall’s response confirmed his theory about the situation. Harry laughed as he read it. “Thats great mate oh liam says hi !! hes wit me bc im makin him watc the game wit me call me latr we miss u !” and then several sheep emojis. Harry could picture Liam at the bar trying to keep Niall’s insanely loud voice down to a dull roar. He’d be blushing and apologizing as people stared at them and texting Danielle about it if she was still awake. Niall could handle his beer without a hitch, he was just naturally obnoxious to bystanders. Harry shook his head while smiling and pocketed his phone. He felt successful, and to top it off he found five bucks on the sidewalk on his way home. He used it to go buy Louis a Snickers bar (his favorite). The best part of his day was that he was coming home to his favorite person in the whole world, in their comfy new apartment. 

Louis stood up from the black leather couch where he was typing out emails with his laptop. He ran over and hugged Harry without a word. 

“Look it’s Mr. Tomlinson!” Harry smiled showing his deep dimples and rested his chin on his clingy boyfriend’s head. “How was your first day, love?” Harry squeezed Louis closer to him.

“Interesting. Let’s talk about me later. How was your day?” Louis brushed of Harry’s question and pulled him further into their apartment. 

“Fantastic. I’ll tell you all about it. But first, what should I make us for dinner?” Harry purred.  
***

As Harry prepared dinner, Louis kept going over what had happen earlier in the day. Everything kept replaying in his head like waking up from a horrible nightmare and not being able to get the imagery out of his head. The more he thought about it the more everything starting eating away at him. Tears started to gather in his eyes and right as Harry turned around from chopping green peppers Louis couldn’t hold it in any longer, and burst into tears. 

Harry froze for a moment. In their five years of knowing each other, Harry had only ever seen Louis cry four times. Once when his sister was hospitalized with a high fever, once when his Nan had died, once when they had a really lousy argument, and once when their friend Zayn had been in a motorcycle accident. Harry quickly snapped out of his shock and set his knife down on the marble counter top before rushing over to his boyfriend with wide, frantic eyes.

“What’s wrong Lou? Did something happen to you? Are you alright? Did I do something? Are you hurt?” The questions poured out of Harry’s mouth as he held Louis’ fragile little wrists in his hands. He surveyed Louis’ body, looking for the cause of the abrupt tears. 

Louis opened his mouth to talk and only released a choked sob. He collapsed into Harry, who awkwardly allowed it. Harry hugged him tightly (just the way Louis loved) and allowed Louis a moment to breathe and sob. Harry scooped up his much shorter boyfriend in his long and lanky arms. He carried the smaller boy over to the couch and sat down. They sat like that for what felt like hours to Harry, the only sounds in the room being Louis muffled sobs and Harry’s reassuring shushes. Harry whispered sweet nothings into Louis’ ear, hoping to calm him down so he could speak. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve ruined tonight. We were gonna celebrate. I’m so sorry.” Louis said, almost inaudibly into Harry’s chest. 

“No no no. Shhh. It’s alright. Don’t worry about anything. Just tell me what’s wrong baby.” Harry spoke in his deep voice while stroking Louis’ feathery fringe. 

Louis vented. He explained every detail of his day to Harry, who sat silently listening. When Louis wrapped up the story he released one final, defeated sob. Harry squeezed him, and for a moment they just listened to each other breathe.  
“You know, Lou, those parents have no idea what they’re doing. They don’t realize how great of a person you are, and they’re denying their son of the experience of his little lifetime by not letting him learn from you. I’ve seen you with kids. They adore you because you understand them. You’re a phenomenal teacher. I mean think about how you handled that accent situation! And Theo! You’re a natural with kids, and if anyone disagrees with that then they’re completely blinded by ignorance. It was just one set of parents. We’re living in New York! This city is filled with gay couples! Keep your head up Lou. You’re gonna be the best teacher America has ever seen.” Harry’s words melted away Louis insecurity. Each syllable warmed his heart until it was burning in his chest. He felt at ease again.

“You’re right Haz.” Louis whispered, wiping away his stray tears onto Harry’s red cooking apron. “but what am I going to tell them?”  
Harry let out a heavy sigh.

“Well, you could just say you’re single.” The only tone in Harry’s voice was one of pure selflessness. He knew that lying would be easier for Louis, and the last thing he wanted in this world was to cause Louis trouble or pain. 

“But I don’t want to. I want to tell them the truth, and I’ll tell their parents in conferences if they want. I just want everyone to see me as the teacher, not a faggot-foreigner-freak.” Louis confession made Harry smile. 

“Well then let’s do it. What do you say I come into your class in three weeks on Career Day? I can come in just like all the mums and dads. I’ll answer questions about the hospital. Then when the kids go to lunch and the parents have that reception you were talking about you can just introduce me to the parents. If people get angry, let them be angry, but they won’t take their kids out of your class after they see how great you are at your job. Does that sound like something you’d want to do?” Harry hoped that his proposition hadn’t pressured Louis in anyway. 

After a second of contemplation, Louis agreed to the plan with enthusiasm. Harry was a genius sometimes.

“Okay. Now that we’ve settled that will you join me in the kitchen? I need you to pour our drinks. I’m starving and I’m sure you are too.” Harry playfully poked Louis’ tummy to motivate him to get up. They finished preparing their meal together, and enjoyed each savory bite at the table well Harry chatted about the nice nurses he works with. Louis listened to his wild rambling with a soft smile on his face. He knew that everything would be okay as long as his ridiculous, awkward, adorable Harold was in his life.


	5. The Role We Play Is So Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a smut scene. This story is probably gonna end up being like 20 chapters if I keep going at this rate. Please leave Kudos and comments if you like. I love feedback!

After dinner Harry insisted on cleaning up while Louis relaxed in the bath. Louis tried to argue but Harry stood his ground. He was concerned about his baby, so he scrubbed the skillet and put all the dishes and utensils in the dishwasher while Louis filled the large Jacuzzi-style tub with steaming water (it was the only big fancy thing in the completely modest apartment). He set his phone in the dock on the counter and selected his most relaxing playlist before slipping into the stinging water and sliding his back against the cool porcelain. The air itself was warm, but Louis loved baths hot enough to boil his skin off. He hummed along to Believer by the American Authors. By the end of the song, he was antsy. Despite the tiring day, Louis had never had much of a capacity for holding still for long periods of time. He was contemplating draining the tub and getting out when he thought of another way to occupy his time. He wanted to have sex tonight, and he didn’t want to wait for Harry to open him up because he was always so slow it was torturous. He reached his hand back and slipped one finger into his entrance. He winced slightly and added a second finger way too quickly. He worked his tiny finger in and out, fingering himself open and being careful to avoid his prostate. He wanted to wait for Harry’s cock to do that. After he added the third finger he heard footsteps in the hallway. He quickly pulled his hand out. Right then Harry entered wearing nothing but a lazy smile. He looked at Louis for a moment as he sat on the edge of the tub. Louis raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“May I join you?” Harry asked formally, which was unfitting considering he was naked and smiling like the idiot he was. 

“I don’t know. You might be too big.” Louis jokingly eyed the massive tub that his small frame only occupied a fraction of. 

“Remember the last time you said that to me? An hour later you were moaning praise at my bigness.” Harry smirked as he stepped into the other side of the tub. Louis rolled his eyes, knowing that Harry’s statement was true. Harry winced as he settled into the scalding water. 

“Jesus Lou you’re gonna kill me!” He laid his back against the tub to cool down at least one part of his body. 

“Funny, you said that an hour later too.” Louis smiled, remembering the night he first had sex with Harry. It had been Harry’s first time, and he was blissed out for days. 

“I love this song.” Harry commented as Love Don’t Die by The Fray filled the room. He made grabby hands to signal Louis to slide over near him. Louis complied. He leaned into Harry’s chest. Harry rested his chin on Louis’ left shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, tapping his thumbs to the beat of the song. Louis picked up Harry’s hand and kissed it, not being able to just sit still anymore. He slowly moved up to the wrist and forearm as Harry got lost in the second verse. Louis couldn’t take it. He had to get some energy out. He turned around carefully while Harry hummed. He sat in Harry’s lap and straddled his legs, putting his knees on either side of Harry’s slender thighs. He crashed his lips into Harry’s without warning. Harry pulled back slightly out of shock, but then leaned into the heated kiss. They moved their lips together, savoring every little detail of each other. The song continued to blare as the made out. The room suddenly felt significantly hotter than it already was. Louis leaned up a little and wrapped his hands behind Harry’s neck, damp with sweat. Harry palmed Louis’ ass, lightly rubbing it. Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and felt around. He could faintly taste dinner on Harry’s tongue. He rolled his hips back and forth, working his spine to its limit. The sound of water moving around in the tub mixed with the intro to Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys, making a sexy soundtrack. Harry’s hands became slightly more firm and possessive on Louis’ ass. Louis tugged on one of Harry’s curls, turning the taller boy into a heap of desperation. They were both panting and hard. They continued their rough kissing until the end of the song. Just as Louis was grinding down onto Harry’s crotch, Wannabe by the Spice Girls filled the room. Louis stared at the phone in surprise. Harry burst out laughing. 

“What the fuck?” Louis’ brows furrowed in complete confusion. Harry’s guffaws echoed along with the girly beat. 

“I put this on your playlist. I know you listen to this when you’re on the subway and I wanted you to get all cute and confused in public.” Harry was wheezing as he tried to breathe. Louis normally did listen to this, but he hadn’t today. He listened to his pump up music on the way to work, and nothing on the way home. This was the first he had heard of the loud song on his relaxing playlist. 

“You are such a child, Haz.” He laughed at the hysterical boy below him. They laughed until their sides hurt and the song ended.

“So you wanna get on that bed and continue this or would you rather sing Spice Girls karaoke?” Louis ran a little finger around Harry’s protruding clavicle. Harry looked like he was pondering the question.

“I don’t know, I mean I make and excellent Baby Spice…” Harry pushed a damp piece of fringe back from Louis’ eyes. Louis pulled the drain plug while holding eye contact with Harry. 

“I wanna fuck.” Louis stated bluntly.

“You just get right to the point, don't you?” Harry laughed as he reached out of the bathtub for a towel. 

“Get out Styles. I have been thinking about your cock all day and you aren’t gonna deny me of it.” Louis’ voice snapped into its usual commanding tone. Harry quickly stood up and wiped off his warm skin with the towel. Then he grabbed a dry one and signaled for Louis to stand up. Harry patted down Louis’ skin gently, pressing warm kisses here and there. Louis was getting harder with each smooth caress. When Harry finished drying Louis’ whole body he connected their lips, both of which were slightly swollen from their previous make-out session. Harry’s hands drifted from Louis’ neck down to his bum. He pinched and rubbed and kneaded the cheeks slowly. Louis was out of patience.

“Harry I swear to God if you don’t fuc-” Harry pushed his tongue in Louis’ mouth to shut him up and he picked him up. Louis wrapped his perfect thights around Harry’s waist. They stumbled to the bedroom without breaking their tongues and lips from each other’s warm touch. Harry sat on the bed and Louis immediately took control. He pushed the taller boy up to the middle of the bed and straddled his hips. He held Harry’s wrists above his head and grinded down into Harry’s lap. He leaned forward so their cocks rubbed with each little swivel of his hips. Harry started begging and panting. 

“Louis baby oh God I want you so bad. Please please please.” Harry never stood a chance against Louis. If they ever played the waiting game, Louis loved to have Harry be the first to beg. He bit his lip and pulled his most seductive face he could manage while moving his hips in circles over Harry’s cock. Harry groaned desperately. 

“Please Lou.” Harry’s begging became pathetic. It sounded like a child asking for ice cream. Louis took notice to this and smirked deviously.

“How bad do you want me Harold? Why do you want me Harold?” Louis purred. He leaned down and took one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Harry, whose nipples were extremely sensitive, whimpered. 

“I want you so fucking bad. You’re so sexy baby I can’t stand it. Your ass is beautiful. I just wanna touch it all the time. I wanna touch you and spank you and suck you and bite you and lick you and fuck you please Louis.” Louis had moved over to the other nipple, and Harry was so hard from Louis’ hot little mouth and the friction of his bum on his leaking cock. Harry’s words turned Louis on, and he was suddenly desperate for Harry’s cock. He commanded Harry to stay as he leaned over to get lube from the nightstand before pouring a generous amount on his hand. He pumped Harry’s leaking cock quickly. Then he hovered over it and prepared to sink down onto it when Harry suddenly brought his arms down to stop him. 

“Wait Lou we have to open you up. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Harry tried to push the smaller boy off of him. Louis pinned him down with hands on his chest. 

“Didn’t I tell you to keep those hands there?” Louis questioned while looming over Harry, who nodded slowly. 

“Hold still this time or you don’t get to come.” Louis stood up and walked to the closet while Harry remained more still than the inanimate objects in the room. Louis returned with a scarf that Harry occasionally wore as a headband. He hoped up on Harry’s lap like he was before and he reached up and tied Harry’s hands together. There was no point on the headboard to attach it to, so he pressed Harry’s wrists into the mattress to get his point across, bruising the skin slightly. Harry nodded to show his understanding. Louis slicked Harry’s cock up again for good measure.

“I don’t need to be opened up because I fingered myself in the bath tub.” Louis stated matter of factly. Harry opened his mouth to either respond or beg, but it turned into a groan as Louis pushed himself down onto Harry. He gave himself a moment to adjust after Harry bottomed out. Then Louis started circling and grinding his hips while scratching angry red marks down Harry’s pale chest. Harry moaned at the feeling. He admired Louis who glistened with sweat above him. His face was a mixture of concentration and pleasure. He looked absolutely beautiful like this- vulnerable. Harry loved when Louis looked vulnerable in a good way. He looked so sexy and delicious as he rode Harry, who laid there with his hands tied above his head and his chest heaving.  
Louis picked up speed, chasing his release. He pushed himself higher and slammed down as he leaned back, getting the perfect angle. He bit his lip to keep embarrassing little whimpers from escaping him, unlike Harry who grunted and moaned and groaned with each slight movement. Louis looked down at him, reveling at the view. 

“You’re so huge Harry I love how you open me up. Your cock is so damn perfect. Don’t - ungh- don’t you dare come until I tell you to.” Louis’ voice sounded so deliciously fucked-out, driving Harry mad. Louis threw his head back and went into over- drive, scratching and pinching and rubbing every inch of Harry’s neck and chest as he bounced on his cock. Harry felt a twist in his lower stomach once Louis’ little fingers rubbed one of his still-swollen nipples. 

“I’m so close Lou I think I’m gonna come.” Harry choked out, sounding way more desperate than he even thought possible. Louis, lost in the moment, nodded his head in consent and he rode Harry. 

Harry came with a manly shout as he watched Louis bounce above him. His wrists struggle against their tie. He panted, writhed, and moaned as Louis continued to fuck himself down on Harry’s cock. The feeling of Harry coming warm and sticky inside of him launched Louis into an orgasm of his own. He half moaned/ half screamed as he shot his load on his and Harry’s stomachs. He rode out the last of his orgasm before collapsing on Harry’s sweaty chest. He scooped up his cum off of Harry and fed it to him. When Harry finished licking Louis’ little finger clean, they laid on the bed silently while Louis listened to Harry’s heartbeat. 

“Um, Lou?” Harry ventured quietly. 

“Yes, love?” Louis purred in a blissed out tone. 

“My arms are starting to get stiff. Can you uh..” Harry shrugged to indicate the situation he was referring to. Louis immediately sat up to untie his hands, placing a kiss to each raw wrist.

“What are people at the hospital gonna think?” Harry chuckled as he surveyed the red and purple marks where he had been bound. 

“They’re gonna think you’re totally whipped, which is true.” Louis smiled as he stood to get a flannel from the bathroom. Harry whistled at Louis’ bum as he strutted out of the room. Louis flipped him off but swayed his hips in an exaggerated and sexy way as sauntered out of the room.


	6. Speak Louder Than The Words Before You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one because I took a week to update (sorry). Spring break is next week for me so I'll try to post three updates during that time. Please please please comment and leave kudos!

“Harry, Doctor Simon needs you in room 421. He’s got a teenage girl in there. She’s freaking out about getting and I.V.” Jade clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder to steer him toward the staircase, her squeaky nurses’ shoes attempting to match Harry’s long stride. Harry followed her. 

“Why does he need me?” Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

“You know why. He you get it right on the first time, every time. Also, you’re eye candy. You’ll distract her with your British charm.” Jade punctuated her sentence with an exaggerated British accent and a laugh. 

It had been almost three weeks Harry still really loved his job. He loved his coworkers. The nurses loved Harry. They even invited him and Louis out for a drink, an offer he had to decline because Louis got a headache, became cranky, and insisted on staying in to watch his favorite movie (The Avengers) with Harry. Harry did appreciate the offer though, as he had felt lonely without his group of mates back in London. He promised to reschedule in the near future. As if she was reading his mind, Jade spoke.

“So when are you going to let us meet that boyfriend you won’t shut up about?” Her American accent came out with pure playfulness. Harry contemplated the question with a smirk on his face at the mention of Louis.

“You know what,” he said stroking his clean shaven chin, “let’s do it tomorrow.” He said cheerfully.

“Really?” Jade seemed taken aback by his sudden decision. 

“Why not? Louis and I still haven’t had a chance to go out yet, and tomorrow’s gonna be stressful. I think it’d be good for him to get out of the flat to experience the city. He’s been so tense lately.” Harry was proud of himself for planning a distraction for Louis. Tomorrow was Career Day and Louis had been uncharacteristically quiet all week, which was really concerning Harry. He figured that a beer was the perfect solution for his mate. 

“Apartment, honey. It’s called an apartment.” Jade patted Harry’s scrub-covered-shoulder as they stopped right outside of the room he was needed in. “That sounds perfect. I’ll tell the Jesy and Leigh-Anne. We’ll text you where to meet. We’re regulars at this classic American sports bar. We’ll give you guys a nice New York night, get a few beers in your little buddy, and drown that tension out of him so you guys can have fun keeping your neighbors awake.” She called over her shoulder with a blunt laugh as she moseyed down the hallway. Harry, knowing how true the statement was, blushed obscenely and struggled to suppress a grin as he slid into the room.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The day had finally arrived. Career Day. Louis thought as he walked toward the subway with Harry’s hand in his. Harry squeezed every so often to reassure Louis.

Career Day. Career Day. The words had been rolling through his brain for the past three weeks. He tried to steady his nerves by keeping Harry impossibly close on the subway ride. Louis was certain that this was what he wanted to do. He wanted his students to stop asking him about his wife, or lack thereof, and he wanted to eliminate the fear of the parents finding out and responding the way the Greene’s did. He figured if he was honest and open, they couldn’t be too scathingly cruel. He really hoped that. 

Approximately five inches above Louis’ worried mind, Harry’s mind was calm. He knew why this was so hard for Louis. Louis never had to come out to his parents the way Harry did. Louis was raised with five sisters and his mum. His dad had passed away when he was six. When Louis realized he was gay his mom admitted that she had already known. She said she knew early on that Louis had no interest in girls. She continued to accept him as she always had. It was fortunately anticlimactic, unlike Harry’s difficult revelation. Sometimes Harry envied how easy it was for Louis. His whole family accepted him. Even his aunts and uncles on his father’s side of the family had no problem with Louis’ lifestyle. Harry couldn’t get any of his father’s relatives to even answer a phone call on Christmas.  
Harry wished he had it like Louis, but not today. He knew today Louis’ career was on the line, and he knew how devastated Louis would be if he was fired. Louis would consider himself a failure, not as a teacher, but as a man. He’d mentally attack himself, criticizing himself for choosing a career that he wasn’t fit to do. He’d internally scream at himself for not being a lawyer, or a doctor, or a job where his relationship wasn’t such an important factor. Harry knew what thoughts Louis was having, and he wanted to just get in the classroom and ease of his boyfriend’s fears.

When you love someone seeing them in pain causes you to feel their discomfort on a magnified scale. Harry would do anything to stop the knife cutting into Louis heart. That’s why he was willingly going into a classroom full of rambunctious little kids who may or may not accept him for who he is. Harry did not even question it. He would do whatever Louis needed, no questions asked. 

It started out as planned. Harry sat with all the parents as they slowly arrived, taking seats in the cold metal folding chairs in the back of the room. Louis was in high gear scrambling to get the snacks ready for the reception, clean all the crayon scribblings off the desks, and feed Snaps, the class’ pet turtle. Harry watched with amazement from the back of the room as Louis managed to control the growing mass of children. He wasn’t rude to them, despite being busy. He was patient and playful. Harry’s heart was exploding with fondness when Louis helped put a Band-Aid on Theo’s thumb despite the boy’s lack of injury. He just liked them. He called them “battle stickers.” Louis smoothed out the small rectangle on the boy’s skin with a smile intense as a thousand burning suns. 

When it was time for the presentations to begin, Louis introduced each parent one by one, including their name, occupation, and who brought them in. Everyone nodded respectfully to each person, even Harry when Louis introduced him as his “guest.” Before Louis could explain anything else, he saw confusion sweep over a few particular parents. Louis cleared his throat and called the first father up to talk about being a dentist.

After a dentist stressed the importance of brushing teeth and gave all the kids free tooth brushes, a restaurant owner gave out certificates for a free pizza, a lawyer gave a monotone speech as plain as her appearance, a realtor used words that went right over the kid’s heads, and a manager at the zoo talked in painful length about lions and tigers and giraffes, Harry stood up from his cold metal folding chair to talk about his occupation. He started out by asking the kids if they had ever been to a hospital. A few kids raised their hands, bouncing with pride and enthusiasm. Then Harry asked them if they had seen any nurses while in the hospital. All of them nodded happily. Harry’s nerves dissipated with each word he spoke as he realized these kids were excited to hear him talk. As he talked, he glanced at the parents in the back. Some of them were smiling. There were a few staring ahead with disinterest. Harry could hear Louis’ foot tapping sporadically behind him.  
He talked for five minutes, making sure to ask lots of questions to keep the kids engaged. He passed out Band-Aids to the kids (it was all he could afford to bring) much to Theo’s delight. They giggled outrageously when he worked in a few of his stupid jokes. The kids seemed to love him, and now it was their chance to ask him questions, Louis informed the room as he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk to lean on it. Nicole, a little girl who was joined at the hip with Darcy, shot her hand high above her head, shaking it wildly. Harry pointed to her.

“Why do you talk like Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry laughed lightly at her question. He spoke before he thought.

“Because I’m from the same place Mr. Tomlinson is from.” The words came spilling out, then he realized his mistake. If he was from the same place as Louis, and Louis brought him as a guest, then they had to have moved here together. The plan had been to reveal their relationship to the parents during the reception while the kids were at recess. Then, if the parents agreed with it, Louis would tell the students. They wanted the parent’s permission first. Harry’s eyes were wide as he turned to look at Louis behind him, who looked like he was going to be sick.

“Are you two brothers?” Darcy asked, breaking the painful silence in the room. Harry searched for an answer in his mind. He didn’t even have the heart to look at the parents. If they looked at all disgusted, he was sure he’d burst into tears. He didn’t have the resistance to crying that Louis possessed. 

“Uh, um, no. We aren’t brothers.” Harry couldn’t think of anything else to say. He mentally kicked and cursed at himself for being so stupid. He racked his brain for a clear sentence to say, but all that he found was incoherent stuttering. That’s when Louis stepped up beside Harry. 

“Okay guys, I think the parents are getting hungry and I know you all can’t wait to get off this mat and out on the playground, right?” There was a slight nervous tremor in his voice. The kids screamed in agreement and Louis told them that they could go to recess early. He excused himself from the room as he went to the office to ask one of the volunteers to take the kids to the playground even though recess wasn’t for another ten minutes. Louis rushed back into the room to find a parents bombarding Harry with questions, as he stood frozen in the front of the room. Louis asked them all to calm down. 

“Look, I would like to talk to you about something. All I ask is that you’re patient, and I will answer all of your questions.” This quieted them, although a few parents were now standing defensively with their hands on their hips and their heads protruding. 

“As some of you may have guessed, Harry and I are in a relationship. Now before any of you get angry or upset I would like to inform you that my relationship has no effect on my teaching. No matter what, I want your kids to be safe, to have fun, and to get an education. I can promise you that as long as they are in my class, they will be taken care of. Secondly, I can understand that, due to the unconventional form of our relationship, you may not want your kids to be aware of it. I am completely okay with that. However, the students are persistently asking about my personal life. I would never tell them anything that would be considered even slightly inappropriate, but I would love to be honest with them. If you agree to that, I will reintroduce them to Harry after recess. Now, how do you feel about that?” At some point during Louis’ speech, Harry snaked his arm so it was resting on the small of Louis’ back, almost as if to keep him standing tall and proud. 

“Well I will not have my daughter in a class taught by you.” The realtor, a woman with an unnaturally bright blonde bob stood up and crossed her arms, shooting venomous looks at the couple. Louis allowed the other parents a moment to speak.

“I’m just not sure. I mean, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with it either.” The pizza restaurant owner, a short, pudgy man spoke from his seat, running a hand through his hair as he talked. 

“I don’t really know how I feel about it.” The lawyer announced as she peeked around the blonde woman’s shoulder. She looked uneasy. Harry glanced over at Louis, and for a moment, he thought his heart was shattered to a point of fatality. The look on Louis’ face cut him harshly. He was watching Louis’ happy world crumble down, and there was nothing he could do to save it. Harry wanted to hold up the walls and catch all the rubble before it hit his baby. He wanted to shelter Louis from the pain that he must have been feeling. He wanted to silence the words that were hurting Louis. Harry stood there, looking at Louis, and felt the weight of a skyscraper collapsing on him. Louis’ life goal had always been to teach young students. He worked for years to get here, on this alphabet rug, only to have these parents degrade him, and tell him he isn’t enough for their kids. In a matter of minutes, the career Louis had spent years to achieve was turning to dust. Harry had to do something, to say something. He inhaled.

“Excuse you.” He spoke with more confidence than he had ever had in his life. The parents who had been silently staring at the floor during the whole ordeal looked up suddenly with shock in their eyes. They never figured that the shy, goofy boy who had been telling jokes about giraffes to five year olds a moment before would take such an action. The parents who had been shouting negative remarks wore similar expressions over their hateful faces. One of them sputtered out a question. Harry continued.

“If you have a problem with homosexuality, I can’t fix that for you. If you don’t want your kids to be exposed to unconventional love, so be it, although I don’t know how you plan on sheltering them their whole lives. But seriously, if you say your concern is your children, then you have no reason to be worried. Louis Tomlinson is the best teacher you could possibly ask for. He’s caring and he would do anything to ensure the safety of your kids, I can promise that. So if you know that, and you still don’t want him to be the teacher of your children, then shame on you because you clearly don’t care about what’s best for your sons and daughters. You’d be denying them the privilege of quality education because you’re stubborn. If you don’t condone our love, fine, but don’t take it out on your kids, because you can all see how much they love Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry finished his final sentence with a firm voice that was foreign to Louis, who was in utter shock at this point.

“He’s right.” An elderly female voice came from the doorframe. All eyes turned to see Mrs. Wilkins leaned against the wall. She entered the room slowly. 

“You all know me. Heck, I was at this school when your now-college-aged kids were here. I’ve known some of you for a decade, and anyone who really knows me knows that I don’t sugar coat or lie. I can tell you with complete honesty that in the three weeks of his time here, Mr. Tomlinson has been the best second grade teacher that this school has seen. The kids love him. They listen to him too. So listen to Curly here,” she jerked her thumb at Harry, “Don’t deprive you’re little ones the privilege of being in Mr. Tomlinson’s class. That’s shameful.” She spoke the last words as she glared at The blonde woman, who looked at her feet. 

“I’m gonna keep my little girl in this class. I like you Louis, and you and Harry look like a respectable couple.” The dentist spoke for the first time with a smile on his face. A woman next to him nodded in agreement. Soon a majority of the parents were murmuring their agreement. The blonde mom looked at Louis with a blank expression. The pudgy pizza dad from earlier spoke up.

“You know I guess I don’t care, as long as my boy is safe and happy.” He shrugged as he eyed the refreshment table. Harry had to suppress a grin.

“I’ll just head down to the office to withdraw my daughter from this class.” She said with slightly less power as she crossed the room, pushed passed Mrs. Wilkins, and clipped down the hall in her obnoxiously loud heels.

Harry and Louis locked eyes. Louis conveyed a mixture of uneasiness and triumph. Harry’s reassured him. So the class would lose one kid. It’s better than Louis’ losing his job. Collateral damage had been expected, and considering the possibilities, this was certainly a victory. Louis smiled.

“Thank you all so much. I promise I won’t disappoint you.” He sounded so grateful it hurt. Mrs. Wilkin’s, who was now beside Harry, put a hand on his shoulder.

“Now let them tell the youngins so they can get off his back.” She said in her scratchy old voice. The parents, most of whom were fond of Mrs. Wilkins, agreed.


	7. Cause In The End We Have Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't over. Unless you want it to be. If this is horrible please tell me so I can stop embarrassing myself by posting garbage that no one reads. Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and all the chapter titles as well as the story title come from a song called This Is The New Year by A Great Big World. It has so many connections to this story. I suggest you listen to it.

When Louis went out to get the kids from the playground (he practically skipped down the halls) Harry stayed in the room where the parents were now enjoying their refreshments. They talked in small groups. Harry stood alone until the dentist walked up behind him. 

“Kid, you’ve got some guts. I gotta say, I respect you and you’re partner a ton. My brother is gay and I know how hard it was for him when he came out.” He reached his hand out to shake Harry’s. Harry took it and smiled.

“Thank you sir. Thank you so much for standing up for Louis. Teaching kids is his life and I’m just happy that he gets to do it honestly now.” Harry’s deep British voice rolled off his tongue. The dentist introduced himself as Neil, Zack’s dad. He had gray hair but a youthful face to contrast. Harry talked to him about the craziness of adjusting New York City until Louis returned with all the kids. They ran up to their parents and hugged them after the long absence of twenty minutes. Louis didn’t bother sitting them down on the carpet. He figured he needed to just do it. 

“Hey, boys and girls, Mr. Tomlinson wants to tell you something. Harry is my boyfriend.” He held up their intertwined hands as proof. Louis could have been sad about their lack of reaction if he wasn’t so relieved. The kids just smiled, shrugged, and asked their parents to get them cookies from the snack table. 

The remaining twenty minutes of the shortened day were bliss to Louis. He watched Harry play Patty Cake and hand games with some of the girls. The parents talked to each other. Zack kept playing with Harry’s curls. Louis walked around the room, stopping to talk to everyone. The day was over before he knew it.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

After all the parents had left, Harry helped Louis clean up the room. They waved to Mrs. Wilkin’s as they walked out of the school hand in hand. On the subway ride home, Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and fell asleep, exhausted from the emotionally taxing day. Relief was almost always accompanied by fatigue from worrying. Harry checked his phone, reading his texts. Jade had asked him if he still wanted to go out after he had called in sick and she texted him the address in case. He replied with a simple “we’ll be there at seven. Can’t wait to meet your guys’ boyfriends. ” He looked through his other messages. His mom wanted to know how Career Day went (Harry kept her up to date on everything) and he mentally decided to call her tomorrow, as it was already ten at night her time and she could talk for hours. His friend Liam had sent him an update on how everyone in their friend group was doing. Harry smiled as he read the never-ending message. He missed all his lads and their girlfriends. Longing filled him as he replied. “Great to hear everyone’s doing well. Lou and I will Skype you guys on Sunday morning. It should be about three in the afternoon for you. It’d be great if you all could meet up at Zayn’s so we could talk to all of you. I have lots to tell you. Xx” 

The boys arrived at their building, Louis groggily stumbling down the hallway and Harry pushing him with excitement from behind. Louis intentionally slowed his pace, giggling mischievously as Harry gently increased his force effortlessly.

“What is the hurry Harold? We have all night to do whatever we want.” Louis purred suggestively. Harry picked up his smaller comrade who had come to a stop in the doorway. “Ohh eager, are we?” Louis mocked.

“Yes, but we can save that for later. Jade and some of the girls from work and their boyfriends invited us for a dinner and beer. We have forty minutes to get ready.” Harry placed Louis on his feet in their bedroom. Louis put his little tan hands on his hips and tilted his head at Harry, squinting.

“Harry, I thought we we’re going to have a night to ourselves.” He said in a playful but questioning tone. Harry pulled his scrub top off and squirmed into one of his nicer tee shirts displaying the logo of one of his favorite bands. He galloped into the bathroom, shouting so Louis could hear him.

“You need to get out Lou! You haven’t done anything but work and cuddle with me since we got here. You’re either tired and quiet or bouncy and restless. Let’s go out with people. You can get some of that energy out.” Harry peered out of the bathroom at Louis to make sure he was listening.

“Well I had other ideas to get my energy out but we can just wait until later I guess.” Louis said in a joking tone as he turned to their closet to get changed. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered some lighthearted insult at Louis who laughed in response. 

Harry informed Louis that they were going to a sports bar and he talked all through the elevator ride about how American he felt. Louis grew impossibly more in love with the taller boy as he rambled. Harry read the directions off his phone as they got to the lobby. He was happy to find it was only a short taxi ride away (Harry insisted that they take a taxi rather than the subway, as it was a special occasion). The boys walked hand in hand through the loud and brightly lit bar to the table that Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne, and their boyfriends were at. Louis felt awkward initially, but after half a beer and a conversation about Sherlock with Leigh-Anne, he found himself at ease. It wasn’t long until he was shouting and leading the conversation like he did with his friends back in London. Harry pulled Jade aside for a moment to talk while Louis told a wild story that had the whole table cackling. Michael, Jesy’s boyfriend, bonded with Louis’ over soccer (or football, as Louis called it). Harry talked to Leigh-Anne and Calum, her boyfriend, about the best sights to see in the city. After three and a half hours, everyone’s sides hurt from laughing, and Jade was completely drunk. Her boyfriend Ashton waved goodbye to everyone and escorted her to a taxi. Leigh-Anne called it a night and left with Calum. That’s when Jesy whispered to Harry and nudged him out of the booth. Harry pushed his dark curls off his pale forehead before he stood up and offered his hand to Louis. Louis was exhausted after the emotional day, and agreed to call it a night. He followed Harry onto the sidewalk, which was damp from the light sprinkle coming down. When Harry took Louis’ hand and started walking in the wrong direction, Louis asked him where they were going. Harry shushed him and kept walking. They walked through the sprinkling rain until Harry hailed a cab. He whispered a location to the driver. Louis playfully poked at and kissed Harry the whole cab ride. When the driver stopped Louis looked around. His jaw dropped when he was where they were. 

“Harry, what are we doing in Time Square? It’s eleven thirty.” Louis was on the edge of being drunk and the lights surrounding ever millimeter of his vision dazed him. He vaguely remembered telling Harry about his dream of spending New Year’s Eve in Time Square one drunken New Year’s back in London, while they snogged on their Zayn’s couch at a party. 

Harry giggled and pulled Louis out of the car without a word, paying and thanking the driver. He dragged Louis to the most crowded, central point he could find, keeping in mind Louis always loved an audience. For a moment, Louis was annoyed with the way Harry refused to answer his questions and stared at him with a big lopsided grin on his face. The annoyance completely left him when Harry got down on one knee.

“Haz…” Louis squeaked. He pulled his little hands up to cover his mouth.

“Louis William Tomlinson. You are my hero. I love you so deeply it freaks me out at times. Honestly my dependence on your nurturing is so strong it scares the shit out of me. Without you I’d be nothing but a miserable, lost, unpunctual loser with no sense of direction. You make me strong, and I need you, I’m not sorry to say. You inspire me every day with your courage. You are the best, kindest, sweetest, prettiest, nicest, most loving person I have ever met. I don’t wanna love anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I’d be totally screwed without you to guide me, fix me, and save me.” He pulled a little box out from his pocket and opened it with a click, revealing a simple ring inside. “Please-” Louis cut him off by kneeling down and kissing him. They sat there, in the rain, kneeled on the ground kissing in Time Square. A few random people around them clapped and cheered. Louis quickly pulled Harry up to protect him from being trampled, never breaking the heated kiss. For the second time that month, Louis cried. Harry picked him up, squeezing his compact and curvy body. When they pulled away, Harry noticed Louis’ fringe was plastered to his head by the rain. He pushed it to its usual spot to the left. 

“Harry, your dad-” Louis started to ask.

“I don’t care. I don’t want him in my life if he doesn’t accept you, because you’re my favorite thing in this world. If this pushes him farther away from me, good.” Harry realized the truth in his words as he spoke. Somewhere in his mind, he had known this all along, but he never allowed himself to accept it. Now, standing with Louis, Harry realized how insignificant his father was to him. It was a relief.

 

“How on earth could you afford this?” Louis asked with a sob and Harry pushed the ring onto his little finger. The ring wasn’t anything gaudy, just a thin band of gold, but Louis could tell by the weight of it and the way it sparkled that it was clearly real. They weren’t in a financial position to buy anything like it after using all of Louis’ inheritance from his nan to pay for the move. 

 

“I talked to the girls at work the other day. The each chipped in a bit. They said we could pay them back when it’s time for them to get engaged.” Harry wiped rain off Louis’ forehead with a chuckle. Louis pulled him in for another smiling kiss, and as they stood there, Harry thanked his lucky stars for Louis, his perfect little soul mate. Louis, the one who could read his facial expressions, the one who always knew what to say, the one who was the world’s largest four-year-old at times, the one who was more family than Harry ever needed. His perfect little soul mate. Louis was his. 

Louis laughed into the kiss. Earlier today, he thought his world was falling apart, and Harry held it together. Now Louis feels like he’s going to collapse and Harry’s strong hands held his face up to keep him steady. Louis knew that he’d be secure as long as the large lanky boy was here to hold him, cook for him, and make him laugh. Harry was his whole world and now his fiancé. As another tear slid down Louis’ cheek, he felt he had found his home in Harry’s arms. 

“So Mr.Tomlinson, would you mind sharing your last name?”


	8. Embrace The Past And You Can Live For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos! Enjoy! :)

“Get up get up get up get up!” Louis squealed like a child on Christmas morning as he bounced on his and Harry’s queen sized bed. When Harry groaned and rolled over, facing the large floor to ceiling window and putting his back to Louis, who saw it as an encouragement to try harder. He plopped down to his knees and leaned next to Harry’s ear to nibble on it playfully. Harry’s spine straightened, revealing that he actually did enjoy it. Louis knew it was his weak spot. He pinched the lobe between his teeth and slid his tongue across it. Harry twitched involuntarily. 

“C’mon babe, get up. Now.” Louis whispered into the damp ear. He moved his lips in a trail downward, planting tender kisses on Harry’s neck.

“Or what?” Harry drowsily laughed. Louis bit down on Harry’s neck hard and sucked on the skin. Harry moaned, enjoying it for a moment before springing up and struggling to remove Louis from his neck.

“No Lou, not there! My scrubs don’t cover my neck at all. I can’t have a visible hickey! Are you trying to get me fired?” Harry wrestled Louis down to the bed and laughed. He straddled Louis and used his massive hands to pin Louis’ wrists above his head. Both boys laughed and drank in the sight of each other, savoring every single detail of this moment. They remained like that for a minute until Louis’ phone started blaring from the nightstand on his side of the bed. He tried to push Harry off of him, but the larger lad smirked at him and remained in his position. 

“Harry I gotta get that it’s probably Liam.” Louis whined. Harry brought Louis’ wrists closer together and took them in the same hand. Then he stretched to reach Louis’ phone. Louis squirmed beneath him and grunted as Harry resumed his position. 

“Harold you’re way too big for this. Jesus you’re a giant.” Louis continued to struggle. Harry answered the phone as he chuckled.

“You didn’t mind my size last night.” He laughed as he brought the phone to his ear. Louis muttered some insult below him.

“Hey Zayn. Louis can’t come to the phone right now. He was acting like a little child this morning. I’m gonna put him in his place.” Harry tried to feign a serious tone but sputtered out a laugh as Louis started shouting below him.

“Styles, how many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to know about your weird kinky sex life.” Zayn’s Bradford accent came through the phone with equal annoyance and amusement. Harry could hear Perrie laugh in the background. 

“Oh please, nothing is worse than the time I heard Perrie moaning from your room when Louis and I bunked at your house that one time.” Harry scoffed, referring to the incident with humor. Louis and Harry’s flat in London was being painted and renovated after someone in their building sued over a case of lead poisoning. The whole thing had been a scam, but Louis and Harry didn’t complain. Their apartment was being improved. The whole process had taken three weeks and the two bunked at Zayn and Perries’ house. It was a small house, bought after the couple had married each other. It had a spare bedroom, but unfortunately, extremely thin walls. 

“Are you kidding?! If I recall, Louis decided to drown out the noise with his own moaning. Then you kept grunting. Jesus am I the only person who can show some control during sex?” Zayn shouted playfully into the phone. Harry remembered that too. Louis had to make everything a competition, much to Zayn’s dismay. Breakfast the next morning had been hilarious. Louis and Perrie kept poking fun at everyone, saying things like “I didn’t know you were such a screamer.” And Louis counteracting with “I didn’t know Zayn wasn’t.” Then Perrie muttering into her tea, “So I guess that confirms that Harry does like it rough.” Harry, Louis, and Perrie laughed through the whole meal while Zayn stared down at his eggs looking mortified. “For fucks sake, you’re all animals.” He kept repeating, which only encouraged them more.

“I show control, just not self-control.” Harry stated with absolute honesty. Louis laughed below him, imagining what Zayn was saying.

“Whatever mate.” Zayn wanted to drop the topic. “So are you two ready to Skype or what? Niall’s getting excited and he won’t calm the fuck down. And Liam’s getting pissed at him. And Danielle’s trying to calm him down by straight up dry humping in front of everyone. If you two would hurry up I’d appreciate it.” Harry found himself smiling at the description of the scene. It’s exactly how he and Louis had left them. Harry rolled off of the smaller brunette carefully before reaching out a hand to help him up. Louis smacked it away with a faux look of anger. Harry made an affectionate face at him and walked toward the kitchen. 

“Yeah, Louis and I will get on right now. I think he’s got it set up already.” Harry informed Zayn as Louis pushed past him and raced to the kitchen where the laptop was sitting on the counter, prepared to make a Skype call. Louis picked it up and ran to the balcony door. 

“Okay we’re calling.” Zayn said before hanging up. Harry looked wide-eyed at Louis who was taking the laptop onto the balcony. 

 

“What are you doing? I’m naked?” Harry gestured at his natural body state. Louis set up the two tall chairs and the small but tall metal table on the balcony to the Sunday morning New York skyline was their backdrop. 

“I set your joggers on the couch. Put them on, you slut.” Louis said motioning for Harry to hurry up. Harry slid the gray Nike sweatpants over his lanky legs before stepping onto the balcony with Louis, who had just answered Zayn’s Skype call. Harry took his place in the seat beside Louis and took his hand. 

“Hey! Hellooo! Oh my God look at that view! Ah!” The five Brits and one Irishman called from the laptop screen. 

“I know! Isn’t it amazing?” Harry looked over his shoulder at the skyscrapers that were reflecting the golden sunrise. 

“They were talking about you, love.” Louis looked at Harry affectionately. Harry smiled goofily at Louis.

“Same old cheesy couple.” Liam laughed. Harry looked at the screen. Liam was on the couch with Danielle in his lap. Zayn and Perrie sat on the other end in the same position. Eleanor was sitting up on the back of the couch with her legs separating the two couples. Niall was closest to the screen, front and center sitting on the floor with a beer in hand and a painfully wide smile on his face. 

“Hey, quick question, how are the American women? Hot?” Niall’s thick Irish accent was studded with humor and loud, even through the laptop. His enthusiasm level was always reflected by his volume, which was at an all-time high at the moment. 

“They’re just like English women Nialler, only tanner.” Harry assured his buddy through the phone. Niall opened his mouth to talk but Danielle shouted over him.

“Are you guys gonna show us your flat? I’m dying to see it.” Louis had texted her earlier this week about it. She was really curious.

“Yes. Don’t worry, we plan on giving you lot the whole tour of our apartment.” Louis corrected and Danielle rolled her eyes. “But first, we wanted to tell you guys something. Please hold all questions until after our announcement.” Louis instructed with mock authority.

“He really is a great teacher.” Harry leaned his head closer to Louis fondly.

“So guys, Harry proposed on Friday! We’re gonna get married!” Louis waved his little finger in front of the tiny camera to show off his ring. The opposite end of the call erupted in cheering, clapping, and congratulations. Harry was seized by Louis’ adorableness and leaned in to kiss him. Louis, initially caught off guard, relaxed and returned the kiss with passion. 

“KEEP IT PG GUYS!” Liam screamed from the screen, playfully reaching forward to cover Danielle’s eyes. 

“Oh please. You two have been going at it all night.” Eleanor kicked Liam. “I’ve had my share of hetero for the day. Carry on boys.” Eleanor raised her beer to the boys with a sarcastic smile. Louis laughed and kissed Harry one more time, loud and slow which resulted in dramatic groans from everyone but Eleanor who clapped while holding her beer between her thighs. 

“Oh El, I found a girl for you by the way.” Harry pulled away from Louis suddenly and addressed the brunette through the screen. She leaned forward, raising an eyebrow as indication to go on.

“One of the nurses I work with. She’s really sarcastic and she loves Arctic Monkeys.” Harry shrugged while picking up Louis’ water bottle from the table and taking a sip. 

“Maybe I’ll have to fly out then.” El cocked her head to the side. Niall immediately sat up.

“Oh can I come? You can’t be Eleanor’s wingman and leave me out! Since you left I've had to rely on these guys! Liam is awful! He gets all embarrassed and red. ” Niall tipped his head in Liam's direction, who started blushing and stuttering out a defense. "And Zayn's bloody useless. He mumbles so much girls can't understand him." Zayn just nodded and shrugged. "Don't even get me started on El. She ended up taking home the girl I was trying to chat up." Eleanor smiled wickedly. Niall gestured at the people around him. "I need you guys. You're always the best at getting a girl for me to bang. I'm coming to New York!" He pulled his Ray bands off his face (the Irish lad wore sunglasses inside sometimes, a quality that Zayn constantly made fun of) and looked into the screen with eager eyes like a puppy waiting for scraps.

“Zayn and I’ll come with them. We need a vacation. You have room in your flat for all of us?” Perrie joked. 

“Apartment.” Harry and Louis corrected simultaneously. Danielle sat forward on Liam’s lap. Liam made a face at the sudden movement.

“Speaking of the flat are you going to show it to us?” Danielle nagged. Harry and Louis stood up and picked up the laptop to go about the virtual tour of their small but homely habitat.


	9. And That's At Least One Thing Worth Living For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Niall in this. I also want to clarify I don't actually ship Little Mix members with 5sos members. I just thought it'd be easier to use characters that everyone could picture easily rather than make up tons of original characters.   
> Thank you for reading and enjoy! I love all of you! :)

The next three weeks were blissful, if Louis had to pick a word to describe them. Halloween was a week and a half away, and his mind was a blur of cartoon ghosts and colorful candy. He had been planning a party for his class while also squeezing in a lesson on Halloween safety. Harry had been prancing around the apartment in his rubber Frankenstein mask. Halloween was his favorite holiday. He spent the whole month of October trying to find out the best way for him and Louis to spend the night, until Leigh-Anne told him about this amazing club that threw the best holiday parties. Her boyfriend was the bouncer’s brother, so she guaranteed Harry a place for him and Louis. She also invited Jesy, Jade, and Sophia (the sarcastic, Arctic Monkey loving lesbian that Harry was convinced was El’s soulmate), Calum, Michael, and Ashton. Harry was constantly bouncing around the walls, giddy with anticipation for his favorite night, and even giddier for the costumes.

One Friday evening Harry came home late after working a painfully long shift at the hospital. Louis immediately pulled him to the couch, wrapped him in a thick brown blanket, and handed him a bowl of popcorn while he padded in his socks to the kitchen to get him a beer and some candy corn. Harry accepted weakly, exhausted from being on his feet all day. He propped his feet up on the coffee table next to Louis’ beer. (Louis would normally lecture him for it but he could tell Harry was tired beyond a point of caring) and looked at the TV screen without even focusing what was on it. When Louis came back in he handed Harry the bottle and placed the bag of candy corn in his lap before scooting in next to him on the couch. The smaller lad rested his head on his fiancé’s chest, listening to his sonorous heartbeat. He bent his knees at his side, folding to fit on the couch. They sat under the blanket enjoying each other’s heat in silence for a moment.  
“Always loved this film.” Louis murmured while reaching for a handful of popcorn. Harry focused his mind on the screen to see Peter Pan’s shadow darting around Wendy’s room. He smiled at the sight, realizing his twenty-two year old boyfriend had been watching a Disney film while he waited for Harry to return. He absent mindedly put his right arm around Louis and traced circled on his shoulder, admiring the green tee shirt he was sporting so well. 

“You’re such a kid.” He said with pure fondness. He felt Louis stiffen slightly and continued so he didn’t hurt his feelings. “I love that you still watch Disney movies.” 

“Oh Harry you’re the same. Don’t think I didn’t notice that Lilo and Stich was on the recently watched list. You bawled while watching it, no doubt.” Louis shot back, while chewing his popcorn. 

Harry shot his non-beer hand up in defense. “I’ll admit that there were a few tears, but I’d be heartless not to cry at Ohana.” Louis laughed at him and reached for his beer. 

“Ohana means family.” Louis recited the quote from memory. Harry had made him watch the movie maybe nineteen times. 

Harry continued the line, “and family means nobody gets left behind.” Louis felt like such a sap as he finished the quote.

“Or forgotten.” With that Harry let out a dramatic fake sob and pretended to wipe a tear. Louis rolled his eyes. “Look at you. Who would’a thought a big manly oaf like you could even cry.” He said with utter sarcasm because Harry was so easily reduced to tears it was laughable. 

“What are you talking about, I don’t cry.” He joked with his voice at the lowest octave he could get while he puffed out his chest. Louis sat up to relieve the stiffness in his back.

“You sounded like Captain Hook.” Louis giggled and nudged Harry. Suddenly an idea came to the younger boy. He looked over at Louis’ shoulder clad in green and he felt like a genius. 

“I know what we should be for Halloween.” Harry blurted matter of factly. Louis looked at him out of the corner of his eye while taking a long pull and finishing off his beer. He raised his eyebrows to signal him to go on while he swallowed.

“How do you get to Neverland?” Harry turned so he was facing Louis, who gave him a comically puzzled look. After a beat, he figured he’d just answer the question.

“Second star to the right and straight on till morning.” Despite his confusion, Louis delivered the line with the trademark enthusiasm that Peter Pan was known for. Harry’s face transformed as he smiled so big it hurt. He sat there smiling at a confused Louis.

“Harold are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” He spoke cautiously.

“That’s Captain Hook to you, Peter.” Harry used the same deep voice from moments earlier. Louis comprehended what he said and stood up quickly. 

“Harold are you just trying to get me into a pair of tights?” Louis blurted out quickly, more statement than a question. He put his little hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side. Harry’s face still displayed the unnaturally wide grin. 

“Well the thought is a mental image to wank to, that wasn’t my only reason.” He said honestly. Louis bit the inside of his cheek, something he did when he was thinking.

“You know that actually does sound like a good idea.” Louis struggled to mask his joy with fake indifference. Harry, still sporting a massive smile, wiggled out from the couch and Louis’ grip and stood facing him. 

“Don’t even worry Lou. I’ll handle buying the costumes. Leave it all to me.” He started shifting side to side out of giddiness. Louis was prepared to make a witty remark but Harry was running to the bedroom to get his laptop to search for all the pieces they would need. Louis laughed to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Niall had called him twice, and Louis had a feeling it was about a gorgeous one night stand or something of the like, so he figured he should attempt to ring him despite the time. Niall picked up on the second ring.

“Louuuuuuweeeeeee! Tommo my maaatttee. I miss you and Harrehhhh.” An obviously drunk Niall blared into the phone. 

“I miss you too buddy. What the hell are you doing up at this hour? It’s even late for New York.” He tried to speak loudly over the blasting music on Niall’s end. 

“I needed you tonight you little fuck. I miss my mate. I need someone to get pissed with at these things.” Niall’s slurring first confused Louis, but then he thought about what he said and instantly knew what was wrong. 

Niall’s older brother Greg was a star footballer for Derby. He had made a name for himself in all of Europe, but not entirely because of his skill. Niall’s mum Maura had been a one hit wonder back in the early eighties. Her song had helped her achieve international fame for about five years. In that time she married Bobby Horan, an upcoming football player for Derby. The couple was deemed a c-list celebrity couple around the time they had Greg. The fame supplied the family with a more-than-decent amount of money. Their minor fame had entirely disappeared by the time Niall was born, leaving him virtually unknown to everywhere except in Ireland. He wasn’t a star athlete from birth like Greg, so Bobby never really connected with Niall. Niall spent his childhood years feeling utterly useless. His parents never told him he was a disappointment, but Niall always said that was because it would take ten seconds of not worshiping Greg to do so. When Niall was about sixteen he found his mum’s old guitar tucked in the storage area of the basement. He taught himself to play. When he was eighteen he told them he was moving out of Ireland to go to London. Since the Horan’s had more than enough money, especially after Greg made it as an athlete, they handed Niall a fat wad of cash and allowed him to go without a fuss. Things were too busy with Greg to worry about anything (or anyone) else. Niall left with a guitar, a suitcase of clothes, and about six snap backs. Without knowing the city or the people, he bought a ritzy flat right in the center of London. He played his guitar at bars and on street corners to pass his time. That’s how he met Zayn, who brought the Irishman into their friend group. Louis didn’t come into the group until after Niall’s arrival, so he didn’t know about Niall’s loving rivalry with his family at first. He discovered it one night when everyone was over at Niall’s to watch Derby play. Louis, being with the others for only a month, had no idea why they gave a fuck about that game. He loved football, but Derby wasn’t important to him at all. He learned quickly.

“YEH GO YES AH NO HE JUST MISSED AN OPEN GOAL OH MY GOD!” Niall had screamed through the whole game. Liam held hands with Danielle and apologized for his friend’s behavior, as they had just started dating and he was terrified that Niall would scare off the girl (Niall’s actually the one that convinced her to stay in the group, but that’s another story). Louis was curious and asked Zayn about the screaming blonde when they both went into the kitchen to get beer. 

“Why’s he so into Derby? I mean I know he’s from Ireland but Jesus Christ I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone get like this over a game.” He laughed through the question, but genuine curiosity was behind the humor. Zayn gave Louis a knowing look.

“You know Greg Horan?” Zayn asked absent mindedly while twisting the cap off his bottle and reaching out to do so for Louis, who was struggling with the task. 

“Yeah. He’s a pretty good player I guess. Seems kinda cocky.” Louis took his bottle back with gratitude. 

“Well don’t let Niall Horan hear you say that.” Zayn stressed the surname. Louis’ eyes widened with realization and Zayn nodded and continued.

“Greg’s his older brother- and yes- Maura and Bobby are his parents. That’s why he can afford a flat this nice without working a job at the age of eighteen. He moved here to get out of Greg’s shadow. In Ireland he feels kinda… unimportant I guess. In London I think he feels like he has freedom and distance from all the expectations and disappointment. He loves his family a ton, especially Greg, but that’s why he can’t be around them. One night he was tellin me bout it after like fifteen shots (later the group deemed 15 shots to be Niall’s Limit. Alcohol doesn’t have any effect on him other than increasing his volume until you get 15 shots worth of alcohol into him. Then he gets really sad and honest). I guess he feels like everyone in Ireland thinks he’s a failure. He wasn’t too good at sports, wasn’t any good in school, and he didn’t have the patience for art. They didn’t seem to really care that he’s the nicest little guy alive. People just expected so much more out of him. It’s a real shame too. Niall’s killer on guitar and he’s got a nice voice too. I tried to convince him to pursue a music career once, but he had a panic attack. I think he shuts down at the thought of people expecting things from him. He likes to make music to make people happy. He said he doesn’t want it to be about competition. I don’t know man. I think his family is pretty fucked up from the sound of it, and people in Ireland are dicks for writing him off without really knowing him, but Niall doesn’t complain about it too much. He loves his family from a distance, but if you put him in the same room with them he gets so nervous that he was to drink himself blind.” Zayn punctuated his story with a long gulp of beer. 

Louis took in all the information and looked out at Niall in the living room. Seeing the lad in a different light, he developed a fondness for the younger boy. He saw why Zayn cared about him so much. Someone had to. 

“LOUIIIIIIIS! MAKE HARRY GET HIS DICK OUTTA YOUR MOUTH SO I CAN TALK TO YOU!” Niall’s screaming brought Louis back to present day. 

“Sorry mate. Are you at another family party for Greg?’ He asked slowly so that Niall would understand him. 

“Yeah! Everyone’s as great as usual. It’s great. Greg’s great. He gave me a second birthday present Louis! It’s a new guitar. It’s still in the case but I think he put a few hundred euros in there with it. It’s great.” By the fading sound of the music, Louis could tell Niall was going to a more secluded area for some privacy.

“Sounds great.” Louis said flatly, knowing that Niall’s decreasing volume meant he probably had more than 15 shots in his system at this point. “Except you don’t sound great. I’m sorry Nialler.” Louis never knew what to say to ease his family-induced pain. The Tomlinsons were so perfect it was disgusting. Louis knew nothing of broken households. 

“I love them all Louis.” Niall said quietly. The honesty in his voice hurt Louis. 

“I know you do. I love you.” Louis reassured him. Right then Harry walked in with an ecstatic smile and the laptop in his hands. His smile dropped when he heard Louis’ voice. Concern swept over his face at Louis’ pained expression. Louis mouthed Niall’s name to Harry. Who nodded but still looked puzzled. 

“Ya know I call you because you’re supposed to be a hilarious asshole. If I wanted a sympathetic sap I’d call Harry.” Niall said with a dry laugh.

“Yeah well the oaf has rubbed off on me a bit. I’ll try to be ruder. Are there any bangable non-related-to-you girls at the party?” 

“Yeh man I see a few. They’re kinda drooling over Greg though. Lemme tell ya he’s a worse wingman than Liam. He doesn’t know how to talk a guy up at all.”

“You don’t need him Niall. Just walk up with your guitar and sing some crude and sexual song. It works. Just ask Harry.” Louis laughed and made room for Harry to sit opposite of him on the couch. Harry smiled and shook his head, recalling the time he used the move on Louis. 

“I think that only worked on you because you’re a crude and sexual person.” Niall confessed with amusement. 

“Probably. Wanna ask Harry? He’s right here.” Louis nudged Harry with his foot.

“Nah I called him yesterday to burp in the phone then hang up. He’s probably still mad haha. I’ll talk to both of you later this weekend. Zayn says we should do another Skype call.” Niall yawned quietly.

“Okay, that sounds nice. Keep me posted. And hey Niall? Remember that you’re the better Horan.” Louis said honestly to reassure Niall. 

“Heh. Yeah, yeah. All right Louis. Go fuck Harry. Tell him I’ll save a good burp for our next call. I’m gonna leave and go to bed. See ya.” The call ended before Louis could respond. 

“What’s going on with him.” Harry asked without looking up from the laptop. 

“Celebration party for Greg. The only good news is the Horans are raking in the cash right now, so Niall’s monthly ‘sorry we’re horrible parents’ check is gonna get bigger.” Louis tugged at the hem of his shirt while talking. “I worry about him, H. I was the one to make him laugh hard enough he’d forget about all that stuff. Without me there I just worry. He always has Zayn for the heart-to-hearts and beers. And Liam is a better parent for him then Bobby will ever be with the sweet but stern lectures and picking him up whenever he gets drunk off his ass. And the girls are always so good to him. It’s just, I don’t know, I had my place in his support system. So did you. You are the best at being sympathetic and stuff. I just feel like I could make him laugh as payment for him always being there for us. He stood up for us like it was his job. I miss returning the favor.” 

It was true. One time Harry and Louis were on a date at a restaurant Niall was playing at. Niall liked to play and sing. He got some pocket money from generous strangers, but he just did it in the interest of sharing music. One night Louis and Harry were holding hands over the table while listening to Niall play a piece Harry helped him write when a drunken man went off on a loud rant about faggots ruining his night with their “lovey dovey shit.” Louis spat a nasty remark and hoped to end it there, but the man grew infuriated and decided to make a scene. Harry was stunned into silence as Louis bantered with the man for a minute or so. People watched the altercation with wide eyes. The man walked up to Louis, who was now standing, and poked his chest sharply. Louis cocked his eyebrow, opened his mouth to speak when Niall jumped off the small stage, and walked over to the pair. 

“Got a problem here?” He asked the stranger. 

“I said I didn’t want to see this mess where I eat.” The man slurred as he gestured to Harry and Louis. Before Louis could say another witty comment Niall punched the guy in the jaw. Due to his intoxication, he hit the floor without much of a fight and Niall continued to beat him, sinking to his knees and straddling his chubby chest. He alternated fists and went on hitting him. Harry screamed for him to stop and Louis ground his teeth and watched the incident. After about thirty seconds Louis told him to stop too. The manager, a large man named Paul, came running out and hauled Niall off of the guy. He called the police who took Niall and the unconscious man to the station. Harry explained the situation to Paul who was a friend of his. He pleaded in Niall’s defense so he could play at that venue again. After a few minutes of begging, Paul agreed to let Niall come back as long as he never hit another customer again. Louis had called Liam. Niall needed to be picked up and Louis knew that Liam was the most responsible adult for the job. Harry and Louis gathered up Niall’s guitar and went to meet Liam at the station. Harry helped Liam with all the paperwork while Louis went to get Niall. 

“You have a mean right hook, but I think I was more intimidating.” Louis smiled and threw and arm around the blonde.

“You kidding? The man was a good two feet taller than you. He was looking at you like you were an annoying barking puppy.” Niall laughed and rubbed the icepack on his wrist. Louis had joked with him while he waited for Liam and Harry to finish up. Liam gave Niall a weak lecture about “using his words” but finished it with a pat on the back that implied his approval of Niall’s valor. Harry cried and thanked Niall and explained that he’d handled things with Paul. Liam drove Niall home and that’s how things were. Niall protected his two best mates, Louis made him laugh about it, Liam cleaned up the mess and took care of Niall, Harry used one of his connections to clear Niall’s name, and Zayn got the whole story the next day. They all had their place in the group, and Louis missed it in New York.

Harry rubbed Louis’ foot to bring him back to present day.

“Lou, I know you miss them. I do too. God, all week I’ve wanted to talk to Liam and Danielle about Halloween. I miss how they always got just as excited as me. It sucks that we can’t be with them, but we’re living our dream here. They still love us and we love them. They’re still our Someone To Die For’s. No ocean between us will change that.” Harry leaned down to kiss the top of Louis’ foot. 

“I know. I love you.” Louis said while admiring Harry. His eyes skimmed the rich dark curls, chiseled chin, and stain glass green eyes. 

“Of course you do Peter Pan. I’m super tired from work today. Can I carry you off to bed with me?” Harry closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. Louis held his arms out in agreement to the question. Harry picked him up like a little koala and Louis molded into Harry. He kissed his neck sweetly and rubbed his curls. The two went to sleep quickly and quietly, tangled in each other and infinitely in love.


	10. You'll Have a Treasure If You Stay There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Smut to come. Enjoy. Love you all! :)

The day of Halloween fell on a Thursday. Lucky for Louis the students had the following Friday off for teacher work day. Since Louis was all caught up on his grades and lesson plans he just needed to go into work for four hours at any point in the day to get credit for showing up. Harry had the day off Friday, but he was scheduled for the night shift. Since neither of them had to be up early the next day they decided to stay up as late as they wanted, get as drunks as they wanted, and thoroughly enjoy their first American Halloween. 

Louis got home before Harry on Thursday. Their costumes had arrived in the mail earlier that week and Harry kept them hidden from Louis with threats to castrate him if he peeked. Louis respected Harry’s passion, so he didn’t even consider looking- until Thursday afternoon. Louis was always the kid to go searching for his Christmas presents in his parent’s closet even after they told him not to. He couldn’t help his curiosity, so it wasn’t his fault when he started digging around the apartment for the box.

He checked the closet first, which gave a negative result. He rummaged around the cabinets in the bathroom only to find a spider which he promptly killed (Every relationship has the damsel in distress and the brave bug killer. In this relationship, Louis kills the bugs while Harry screams). The apartment was modest in size, so Louis was growing more and more frustrated by the second. He decided to dig through the kitchen cabinets and did so while grumbling and cussing loudly. The noise he generated covered the sound of Harry coming in. 

Harry was greeted by Louis’ ass sticking in the air facing him. He could hear Louis curse loudly as he pushed around the cupboard containing their kitchen appliances. He instantly knew what the little man was looking for. 

“Didn’t I warn you not to look for those costumes Lou?” Harry asked smugly. His voice startled Louis and made him jump. He turned around, blushing.

“Actually, Harold, you warned me not to peek. And I haven’t peeked because I haven’t been able to find them in this microscopic apartment. Where did you put them?” He huffed in a frustrated tone. Harry just smirked and set his bag on the couch as he passed it to head for their room. Louis followed on his heel, anxious to see the hiding place more than the costumes themselves. Harry entered the room, walked over to the shelf holding books high on the wall that the bed was pushed against. Under a stack of about ten books was a medium sized cardboard box that Harry had clearly already opened. Harry smirked arrogantly.

“Hid them up high. And in plain sight. Easiest way to trick you.” He said as he stood on the night stand to reach up and grab the box. Louis rolled his eyes, too annoyed to compliment Harry on his cleverness. He reached out to take the box from Harry’s large hands, but harry pulled it away. 

“You don’t get to see it until you’re putting it on.” Harry said in a deep voice. Louis reached the limit of his patience.

“fine I’ll put it on right now and wear it until we leave! Just let me see it for fuck’s sake!” Louis screeched, still trying to fight the box from Harry. At his words, Harry froze. He held the box out directly infront of Louis.

“Go put it on then. Every piece. Don’t come out of the bathroom until you’re completely dressed. Leave my costume in there. I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning up the mess you made from your little temper tantrum.” Harry commanded in a suddenly serious tone. Louis looked in his eyes only to see them darkened with either lust or anger. Afraid to figure out it was the latter, he took the box obediently and went to change. He closed the door behind him and listened to Harry’s footsteps indicate that he was going into the kitchen. He tore the box open without any more hesitation and dumped all the pieces on the ground. He kicked all the pieces that weren’t green away from him, but his eyes caught a pink stripped bag with gold lettering on it. He recognized the logo instantly. Just below the words VICTORIA’S SECRET, a small Post-It note was stuck. Harry’s beautiful handwriting was on it. “For Peter. If you wear these I’ll take you to Neverland tonight. Xx” Louis shuddered at the message. He delicately reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of hunter green lace panties with little clasps at the bottom. He rubbed his hand over the material, moaning at the thought of feeling it rub against him all night. He reached in the bag and pulled out the last items- two thigh high green stockings. They had straps at the top that must have hooked to the clasps on the panties. Louis stripped faster than he ever thought possible. He decided to shave his legs quickly. Harry may use the element of surprise but Louis always needed to have something to hold over him. 

He dried his legs and pulled the panties on. He slid his little legs into the stockings and, after some investigating, figured out how to fasten them together. He admired himself in the mirror. Damn. The tight fabric made his lower half look even more curvy and delicious. He looked down at the rest of his costume for the first time. There was a little cap with a red feather, signature of the character, and a green tunic. Upon inspection Louis discovered it hugged in at the waist, the neckline had a shallow V shape, and it was just long enough to be considered publically appropriate.   
He pulled the tunic over his head so it covered down to where the stockings started before setting the cap on top of his feathery hair. He adjusted his fringe just right and stepped back.

Louis Tomlinson looked fuckable. Head to toe he looked curvy and seductive. Harry was trying to punish him by making him wear this for the rest of the evening. Louis laughed to himself knowing Harry would struggle keeping his dick in his pirate pants all night at the club.   
He grabbed the pirate hat out of the box and left the bathroom, leaving the rest of Harry’s costume scattered on the floor.

Harry was in the kitchen finishing making a quick dinner for them. He was washing something at the sink with his back to Louis as he snuck in as quietly as possible. Without making a sound Louis perched himself up on the island counter and folded his legs so he was sitting the way all his students sit on the floor for story time. Harry turned around with a bowl of freshly washed strawberries. He jumped at first, startles by Louis’ sudden appearance. After he the initial shock faded his jaw dropped.

“Oh my God Louis. You look so… oh god.” Harry stumbled over his words as he drank in the sight of his partner. He looked the part with his hair poking out from under his hat and his innocent little face, but his legs looked down right sexual. The position he was sitting in gave the slightest preview to where the stockings ended and the straps led up to the panties. Harry was at a loss for words.

“First of all, it’s Peter.” Louis corrected. “Secondly,” He pulled the pirate hat out from behind his back and placed it on Harry’s head of curls. “it’s not polite to stare, Captain.” Louis adjusted the hat and smirked at Harry’s dumbfounded face. 

“Oh you are gonna be the death of me tonight baby.” Harry laughed when he finally came back to his senses. Louis smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “When I finish making dinner I’ll get dressed. Until then I want you to just sit there and look pretty for me.” 

All through dinner Harry stared at Louis. If it weren’t so hot it would be creepy. He looked like he was gonna jump over the table and fuck Louis on the kitchen floor without warning. Louis pretended not to notice and he twirled his tongue over his fork a little more than necessary. Harry reminded himself to punish him for that later. 

While they cleaned up the dishes Harry got harder and harder looking at Louis’ ass. He couldn’t control himself any longer.

“Please just lift it up and let me see your panties. I’m dying here. I just wanna see.” He begged as he dried a plate Louis handed to him.

“Nope. No peeking, remember?” Louis said innocently. Harry’s frustration was multiplying by the second and he thought he’d never make it to the club because he’d end up fucking Louis before they left. Fortunately Louis’ sister called so he left to talk to her in the bedroom. Harry finished cleaning up and went to the bathroom to get in his costume.


	11. At Least I've Chosen A Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is really short. I'm gonna be inactive for the next 2 weeks because of school and testing. I'll make sure to return with a long chapter and a smut scene. Thanks and enjoy :)  
> (I really like feedback!)

Sophia arrived at Harry and Louis’ apartment at around 8 to pick them up. She moved into a lower floor of their building a few weeks after them, and she had been working at the hospital with Harry. She was shy and quiet, until you got to know her well enough. Then she was sassy and arrogant and sarcastic. Harry knew Louis would get on really well with her, and he was confident that El would be perfect for her. Since she was still getting to know people, Harry invited her along to the Halloween party at the club. The others didn’t seem to mind, and Louis was excited to meet the girl Harry had raved about.

Three sharp knocks on their door had Harry running out of the bathroom to answer the door before Louis, who was messing around on his phone on the couch. Harry pulled the door open wearing only his puffy pirate pants and his hat. 

“Damn. I figured you two were kinky but this is better than I imagined.” Sophia, dressed as Wonder Woman, scanned Harry’s ridiculous appearance. He blushed and stepped aside for her to enter. 

“It’s my costume for tonight, Sophia. I’m Captain Hook.” He smiled proudly. She walked passed him and stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Louis put his phone down and stood up, walking over to meet her. He looked shocked when his eyes caught Harry’s disheveled state. 

“You look like a bad-porno Captain Hook.” He said confusedly. 

“I was gonna say. I didn’t remember a version of Peter Pan where any of the main characters looked that sexual.” Sophia laughed, reaching her hand out to Louis’. He took it politely and laughed with her. 

“Yeah, yeah. You two enjoy making fun of me. I’m gonna finish getting dressed. I’ll be out in a few, then we can go.” Harry retreated to the bathroom while the other two sat on the couch.

“Harry’s told me great things about you. I really thought I’d like you. Unfortunately you ruined that when you walked in here.” Louis said as he scrolled through Instagram. If he were looking at Sophia he would have seen her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

“What? Why?” Her voice was full of concern. 

“I’m a Marvel man. Sorry Wonder Woman, but Black Widow is superior.” Louis kept a sarcastic and playful tone in his voice. Sophia barked out a laugh.

“Excuse you? Black Widow had no powers. She’s just an assassin.” Sophia shot back, making Louis put his phone down and turn to look at her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as a challenge. 

“That’s the point. She doesn’t have powers because she doesn’t need them. She’s good enough without them to fight battles just as big as the ones Wonder Woman fights. And that stupid Lasso of Truth is just a glorified piece of dental floss.” Louis smirked to punctuate his argument.

“Oh really? A Marvel fan is gonna say that? How about Spiderman? That’s a whole hero based on dental floss being used as a weapon.” Sophia seemed genuinely confused at Louis’ ignorance.

“I can’t believe you just brought Spiderman into this. He’s one of the better heroes known to comics. He represents independence and rogue-ness. He doesn’t need any help from a team. Single-handily, Spiderman defeated Green Goblin, Grey Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Beetle, Doppleganger, Gog, Jackal, Sandman, Scream, Vulture, Rhino, Lizard, the list goes on!” Louis counted on his fingers and ended throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“He’s a giant bug, he fights lots of other bugs. Black Widow is based on a bug. The Wasp and Ant Man are bugs. Marvel relies on insects to fight their battles.” Sophia waved her hand dismissively. 

“They may be bugs but they know how to fight.” Louis said matter of factly. Sophia opened her mouth to respond but stopped when Harry entered the room, bringing the attention to himself. Louis’ jaw dropped at the sight of him. His tan, puffy pants were neatly tucked into thick black boots that looked worn. A puffy white shirt with frills at the top was tucked tonto his pants, with a leather black belt separating the layers. A red overcoat trimmed with gold stretched down to his knees and shiny gold buttons glittered on the cuffs. To top it all off his heat was perched on his dark curls. He held his chin high, playing the part. Louis was extremely aroused, and Sophia noticed.

“Harry, you look great. Let’s go before Louis starts drooling on his cute little Peter Pan costume.” She said, taking in Louis’ look for the first time that night.

The boys nodded their agreement and together the three left for the club and endured an awkward subway ride to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love debating Marvel vs DC. I'm a huge fan of one of them, but I don't want to tell you which because I tried my best to be unbiased in the argument between Sophia and Louis. All the information regarding the comics is accurate according to my knowledge.


	12. Each Shot I Take Makes You More Seductive, Less Productive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE- I added the next chapter to the end of this one because they were both so short. Make sure you read both parts.

When they arrived at the club, Leigh-Anne/ Princess Jasmine was waiting outside with Aladdin/Calum. They were kissing passionately near the entrance. Harry recognized them and led Louis and Sophia over to the pair.

“Have a sense of propriety guys.” He said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders. They look startled, but then smiled at the familiar sight of their friend. Leigh-Anne’s comfortable expression hardened slightly when she looked at Louis.

“Louis! You look amazing.” She said in a tone of awe while surveying his body from head to toe. He shrugged his shoulders smugly and pursed his lips. Harry reached out for the green-clad boy’s hand.

“Great to see you, too.” Sophia said with a dry laugh and a smile. Leigh- Anne gave her an apologetic expression. “Well are we just gonna stand here in the street all night or are we gonna get in there and drink? I’d love some vodka right about now.” She said tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
Leigh-Anne smiled at the bouncer who nodded her and her group in. Upon entering the club, they noticed the high ceiling, dim lighting, and large capacity of people dancing, drinking, and displaying affection. A conspiring smile crossed Louis’ lips as Leigh-Anne and Calum led them to their own box. The bass in the room rattled Louis’ chest, and he gripped Harry’s whole arm. In the box Michael and Jesy were making out fiercely. 

“Whoa guys!” Calum shielded his eyes when he caught sight of them. They pulled off of each other and straightened themselves out. “Where are Jade and Ashton?” he asked, sparing them a snide remark.

“Uh I don’t know, probably dancing.” Michael said as he caught his breath. Sophia pushed her way into the room and sat her purse down on the plush red couch. Harry shed his thick coat and folded it over the couch. 

“Let’s go get shots Haz.” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s arm. 

“Is Peter Pan old enough to drink?” Harry inquired lovingly while following Louis out of the box, down the stairs, and to the main floor.  
Louis’ reply was lost to Harry as they reentered the music-filled atmosphere. They pushed through sweaty vampires, Mileys, and Hunger Game’s tributes as they made their way to the bar. People were crowding it and there was no way through. Harry’s height didn’t serve as an advantage as he tried to reach over the crowd to get a bartender’s attention. Louis, noticing that Harry’s effort was fruitless, tapped on the shoulder of the loud and tall devil in front of him. When the devil turned around, Louis batted his eyelashes and jutted his hip to the side, flashing his white smile.

“Hey. I’d love a Wolf Bite and a Voodoo, and I’m too short for him to see me.” Louis innocently gestured at the frazzled bartender closest to them. The devil looked at Louis’ body in an almost disgusting manner. He ordered the two drinks loudly and without hesitation. Immediately he was given his order and he handed the small glasses over to Louis.

“Thank you sooo much.” Louis’ drew out his appreciation and licked his lips, leaving the devil half lidded and horny as he strutted over to Harry who was still trying to order.

“Here you go Captain. Better luck next time.” He winked as he handed Harry the Wolf Bite and knocked back the Voodoo. Harry gave him a baffled look and held the drink in his hand. While swallowing, Louis used his finger to guide the drink in Harry’s hand up to his lips, and Harry took it without breaking eye contact.

“Damn Lou. What was in that?” Harry asked, wincing at the strength of the drink. 

“I don’t know. It was one of the special Halloween drinks. Hope you liked it because I’m gonna get several of those in you tonight.” And before Harry could make a crude remark Louis sauntered back to the crowded counter to get more drinks.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Several Halloween themed shots later, Louis and Harry were sweating through their costumes and significantly less sober than they were when they arrived. Deciding against getting utterly hammered so early in the night, Harry led Louis to the dance floor right as the song switched from an unbearable fast pass to the slower thumping of Partition by Beyoncé. Louis reached his hands up around Harry’s neck and shoved one of his thighs between Harry’s.

“Captain, you look sexy as hell.” Louis said, his words only slightly slurred. He circled his hips, causing his thigh to rub Harry’s crotch each time he came forward. Once he found his rhythm, Harry moved along with the shorter boy and put his large hands on the smaller’s curvy hips. The music and alcohol fueled their passion. Each movement gave them both the sweetest friction. Harry dipped his head down, capturing Louis’ mouth in a sloppy kiss. Louis pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, feeling every spot that he had already memorized. 

The pulsing sound of the music, the sexual French bridge in the song, and their slick tongues wrapped around each other mixed with the alcohol in Louis’ system and prompted him to execute his next move. He pulled his mouth away from Harry’s and turned himself around in their confined space, with several other characters pressed near them. Louis pushed his hips back, grinding his ass against Harry. Suddenly the whole world disappeared as Louis became hyperaware of the lace stretched over his skin, giving the sweetest rub. He could feel Harry’s length pressed firmly against him. Harry repositioned his hands on Louis’ mobile hips with a harsher grip than before. He moved his ass in smooth, rhythmic circles and figure eights as he pressed his back against Harry’s chest.  
Harry was lost. He was floating. He attributed it partially to all the strangely named and acrid tasting drinks Louis had forced into his hand finally hitting his system, but Louis’ body was having a tenacious effect on his hard on. He licked Louis’ neck, biting and sucking on it each time Louis grinded particularly hard. He used his forceful hands to keep Louis as close as possible.

Louis felt like he was on fire. The lace rubbed him in all the right places. The strands connecting the thigh-highs to the panties dug into his skin pleasurably. The song had switched to some dance-mix version of Talk Dirty, so Louis changed his movements to match the beat. He could feel how painfully hard Harry was behind him, and his lips marking up his neck. He craned his neck back and to the side, cueing Harry to kiss him again. Due to the angle, the kiss was more lip than tongue, but it only heightened both of their pleasure. 

“God. You’re killing me, you know that?” Harry said when they broke the kiss to catch their breath. “We plan this for weeks and you’re making me want to leave right now so I can go home and fuck you properly.”

“We could go up to the box and kick the others out.” Louis said as he turned around and pressed his chest to Harry’s once again, locking his wrists behind Harry’s neck.

“You expect me to fuck you here? In a club?” Louis was worried Harry would say no until his expression turned into a smile and he let out a breathy laugh. “Oh you are so dirty Lou. Wearing a fucking Peter Pan costume, looking all innocent to everyone. No one knows you’re such a slut. Always begging for it. Look at you. Wearing panties and grinding up on me. Getting me turned on so I’ll fuck you in public. You always look so wrecked after. Everyone will be able to see how impatient you are when you limp out of here with sex-hair. Is that what you want? Huh?” Harry’s dirty mouth added to Louis’ arousal. He could only nod and whine in response. 

“Let’s go, then. Off to Neverland.” Harry smirked as he tugged Louis over to the stair case that led to their box. Louis’ legs were like jelly as he forced himself to follow his equally horny boyfriend.

Harry pushed the door open to find the room surprisingly empty. He figured all the others were probably out dancing. Harry picked Louis up bridal style and kicked the door closed. The music was still loudly thumping the walls, but it was quiet enough that they could talk to each other at a normal volume. Harry set Louis down lightly on the couch.

“I want you on your stomach, ass up.” Harry said in a contrastingly polite voice. Louis rolled over onto his stomach. He felt Harry’s hands on the backs of his thighs, squeezing slightly. He slowly pushed up, going higher until his hands were on Louis’ back and the tunic was out of the way. He reveled in the view of the stockings and panties over Louis’ tan skin. All night he had been waiting to see how they looked. The green color created a beautiful pattern that fit perfectly with Louis’ smooth skin. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ left cheek where the panties covered him. Louis moaned feeling Harry’s lips so close to where he wanted them.   
Harry rubbed a hand over Louis’ stocking covered calves.

“Spread your legs, love.” He commanded quietly. Louis was quick to cooperate. “Told you I’d take you to Neverland tonight, didn’t I? I may be a pirate but I am a man of my word.” Harry knocked his hat off and shrugged of the all his clothes except his pants. He then pulled Louis’ brown Vans off his feet and set them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Then he turned all of his attention back to Louis’ ass. He place his right hand on Louis’ hip and used his left index finger to pull the panties to the side, so he had the perfect view of Louis. 

The drag of the lace on his skin companied with Harry’s firm grip on his hip made Louis moan embarrassingly loud, but the moan turned into a scream as Harry’s tongue made contact with Louis’ tight ring of muscle. It curled up, moistening the area and sending sparks of anticipation through Louis. Harry repeated the action with more force and purpose, using his right hand to spread Louis’ cheeks apart. 

“Ohhhh please Harr- ohh yeah.” Louis whined brokenly into his arms. Harry picked up the pace, opening Louis up with only his tongue, which he thrust as far into the shorter lad as he could. Spit ran down his chin, but he didn’t slow down because he craved the sounds coming from Louis’ drunken throat. Louis loved Harry’s tongue, and the fact that they were in public, in a room that wasn’t locked, so close to hundreds of people, lace and all. Louis felt filthy and he loved it. 

“God you’re so tight.” Harry groaned as he paused to adjust his grip on Louis’ ass. Louis was in euphoria. He was too high to even register Harry’s words. He was so close, his cock dripping inside the lace confines of his panties. 

“Please.” He moaned quietly. Harry barely heard him.

“Please what?” He asked lovingly, rubbing small circles in Louis skin with his ring finger. 

“I’m so close” Louis struggled to sound coherent. “Need more.” Harry reached his right hand around to Louis’ cock, still clad in lace. He palmed it as he pushes his tongue in hard. A few tongue-thrusts later Louis came with a strangled shout that Harry didn’t hear, because instead he heard a scream come from the door. His eyes shot over in time to see a girl with bleach blonde hair that he didn’t recognize, and Sophia behind her. Harry pulled Louis’ tunic down quickly to cover him, because he was too gone to focus on the situation. Sophia quickly gripped the blonde and pulled her out of the room, closing the door. 

Harry sat up with wide eyes.

“Louis they just walked in on us.” He said dumbly after a few minutes. Louis sat up too, his face flushed from the position he had been holding. 

“No shit. It’s no big deal, the couch covered us.” Louis patted the tall couch-back for emphasis. He smiled, feeling completely satisfied, despite the wetness in his panties. Luckily it didn’t soak through the thick tunic. Harry groaned and held his head in his hands.

“Yeah, but they saw enough that she screamed.” He whined.

“So what? She got a free show then.” Louis said with a smirk and a breathy laugh. It calmed Harry down.

“Well we can forget about having sex in here. I’m taking you home. You’re either too drunk or too much of an exhibitionist to be in public anymore.” He countered as he reached for his shirt and handed Louis his Vans. 

“Oh c’mon. Let’s go dance a little more. Let’s find the others and go drink with them. It’s Halloween Harry. We live in an old building. I don’t want anything haunting us.” He begged, tying his shoes sloppily so they quickly came undone. Harry reached over and tied them for him.

“What second grade teacher doesn’t know how to tie shoes properly?” Harry asked adoringly. Louis kicked him.

“Oh shut it. At least I don’t need help tying my ties.” Louis sounded mock offended. Harry laughed, showing off his dimpled smile. He patted Louis leg, signaling him to get up.

“I can tie a tie, I just like it when you do it.” Harry says in a cute defensive voice. 

“Oh sure you can, Styles.” Louis stands up with Harry and kisses him sweetly, unlike all their kisses of the night, this one had no tongue, no teeth, no growl. Harry loved it like this. Just lips, love, and Louis.


	13. C'mon Now Cruel City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a little heads up on what to expect. The next chapter will have lots of Liam in it. Also, I'm thinking about maybe writing an unrelated one shot about high school Larry based on a song I like. If you're interested let me know and I'll do it.   
> As always please give me any feedback. I love to know what you think!  
> Thanks and enjoy :)

Harry woke up with a knife in his temple. At least, that’s what it felt like. He swallowed hard and instantly became aware of how raw his throat was and how acrid his mouth tasted. He peeked his eye open, only to have rays of light plunge into his cornea, slicing it maliciously. Defeated, he groaned lowly. 

Next to him he heard the same noise in a higher pitch. He didn’t have to ask. He knew Louis was just a crippled by the effects of alcohol and grinding in a loud club as he was. 

“Lou?” He whispered, bringing sore arms up to rub his forehead. 

“Shhh! Stop shouting.” Louis whined, rolling away from Harry. That’s when Harry noticed they weren’t on their comfortable bed. They were on the floor of their living room. He sat up, suddenly startled by the hardwood below him and the lack of clothing standing in between. He looked around the room. 

Candy corn was scattered on the floor. Louis’ Peter Pan costume was on the coffee table and Harry’s pirate coat was on the couch, soaking wet. Louis’ panties and stockings from the night before were over by the wall, below the mounted TV. The remote was right under his back, explaining the pain in his spine. Louis’ Peter Pan hat was on the doorknob across the room. Despite the wreck around them, Harry wasn’t startled until his back twisted so his eyes could sweep over the kitchen table from his spot on the floor. A bright red bra was sitting on it. Harry had a sister, so he had seen a bra. He also had fooled around with plenty of girls in his teen years when he was trying to hide his sexuality. Harry was no stranger to the double barrel sling shot, but he never- ever expected to see one in his and Louis’ apartment.   
He stood up quickly, carefully stepping over Louis contorted naked body. He pushed back the urge to vomit. And approached the bra as if it were a spider (His brave spider-killer was asleep) and put a hand out to pick it up. As he got close enough to touch it he winced, expecting it to feel strange. When his hand touched it he relaxed, picking it up and turning it over for any sign of where it came from. Did people write their names on their bra labels? It showed no sigma of possession. He stood there, completely perplexed. 

“Harry? I- Oh!” Sophia walked from the bedroom through the hallway, covering her hands with her eyes when she saw Harry’s stark naked body in the kitchen. 

“Sophia? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, unfazed by nudity. He noticed she was wearing Louis’ bath robe, and a tinge of jealousy sparked in him. He didn’t like sharing Louis or anything of Louis’, but he suppressed the feeling and returned to the matter at hand. 

I don’t know. There are two girls in your bed. I’m assuming the three of us had sex in there. I woke up in there with them. Oh and there’s a guy in your bathtub.” She whispered while scratching her head. “Do you have coffee?” She didn’t hesitate moving over to the kitchen.

“No we drink tea. Who’s in our bathtub?” Harry asked, panic filling him. Was the guy dead? Was he a murderer? Was he a child? Harry was getting even closer to throwing up. 

“Fucking Brits. Okay well I’m gonna go to my apartment. See ya at work tonight.” She mumbled, grabbing her purse and the bra from Harry’s hand, leaving in nothing but Louis’ robe.

“Wait! What am I gonna do about the girls?” Harry shouted, earning a groan from Louis who was still crumpled up on the floor. 

“Tell them you’re gonna call them back and never do.” Sophia called over her shoulder and she moseyed through the hallway.   
Harry stood frozen in the room without the slightest clue as to what he should do about the strangers in his apartment. Louis would know. Louis knows everything.

“Hey. Louis get up.” Harry whisper-shouted, going over to nudge his sleeping lover. 

 

“Whaaaaat?” He groaned as he winced. Harry didn’t have time for him to act like a princess.

“Louis there are two girls sleeping in our bed and a guy asleep in our bathtub. What do we do?” Harry asked, swallowing hard to keep the contents of his stomach in place. 

“Let’s kick ‘em out Harry.” Louis sounded impatient. “It’s not like this hasn’t happened before.” He said with a little laugh, followed by a hoarse cough. Harry was getting annoyed by how little Louis seemed to care that their lives could be in danger. 

“Okay then get something to put on. You’re not gonna want to be naked in front of strangers.” Harry huffed, walking over to grab Louis’ costume from the night before and throwing it at the lethargic brunette. Then he wrapped a blanket around his own hips and began picking up the scattered bits of the room. Once Louis was decent (in the loosest form of the word) Harry motioned for him to lead the way. Louis rolled his eyes and marched through the hall back to their room.

“I don’t know who you are or where you’re from but get up and get out.” He yelled into the bathroom as he passed it. Harry poked his head in to see a clothed blob   
settled in the tub. Louis continued on into the bedroom. 

Ladies! Good morning!” He yelled as he crossed the room to pull the curtains covering the massive windows open. “I’m Louis, that’s Harry, we live here, you don’t.” Harry smiled in amusement as he watched the lumps in the bed twitch, covering their ears from Louis’ loud-teacher voice. “I don’t know how you got in here, because it sure as hell wasn’t by either of us letting you in.” Louis walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket down enough to expose two heads of tangled hair. That’s when Louis paused.

“Stop shouting Louis.” Jade whispered as she stretched. Louis looked at Harry with an expression of pure confusion.

“Jade? Did you sleep with Sophia?” Louis asked, ignoring the blonde who suddenly laughed and sat up, looking unfazed and fresh. 

“Haha, no! I did.” The girl chirped and jerked her thumb in Jade’s direction, who was now rising from the bed fully clothed. “She came in here a few hours ago. Her boyfriend is asleep in the bathroom.” The girl laughed in a voice that did nothing but annoy Louis. Harry darted off to the bathroom to see Ashton washing his face. 

“What happened last night?” He croaked through his damp hands holding his face. He sounded wrecked. “I remember us dancing at the club and Louis inviting Jade and I back here to sleep because we didn’t want to go all the way back to our apartments. Why was I in the bathtub?”

That’s when Harry remembered. They were all dancing and drinking until about one thirty, when Calum took Leigh-Anne home because she was puking. Ashton wasn’t feeling to well either (Michael called him a light-weight), and so Louis offered his couch to him. Jade assumed that meant her too so she followed. Sophia and some unnamed tramp decided to go back to her place to fuck, but she had left her key in her purse, which Harry accidentally carried home thinking someone had lost it, and he wanted to return it to them later. Sophia went up to their room to get it, and the tramp followed her. Harry and Louis were already going at it on the couch, so the girls, having lost all patience, went to the bedroom, but Sophia threw her bra down on the table so they’d know she was here. Ashton was in the bathtub because he thought he was gonna puke. Jade was taking care of him, not having the strength to carry him to a taxi and home. They fell asleep on the floor. At this point Harry and Louis had fucked loudly and drunkenly, knocking over a stray glass of water as they did so. Harry used his coat to wipe it up while Louis laughed at him and threw candy corn at him. Harry fell down on the floor and immediately went to sleep. Louis, not being strong enough to pick him up and place him on the couch, went to sleep beside him on the floor and cuddled into him. At about five Jade woke up and went into the bedroom, seeking a blanket. When she saw the large and comfortable bed, she pushed the girls occupying it aside and fell asleep with them. They all remained like that until nine, when Harry woke up. 

It wasn’t Harry’s favorite Halloween, but it was a memorable one.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“That’s it, just like that. Breathe through it baby it’s okay.” Louis patted Harry’s back as he hunched over the kitchen sink to hurl for the second time that day. Louis had made him tea to help, but it was no match for Harry’s determined stomach muscles. 

“I- shit- I never could drink as much as you.” Harry coughed, standing up slowly to wipe his face off with the damp towel Louis handed him. Louis laughed lightly.

“Yeah. You might just need more practice.” He continued to rub soothing circles on Harry’s back as the latter tried to breathe slowly. 

“Actually Louis, I wanted to talk to you about that.” He said earnestly, crossing the room to get a glass. Louis sat up on the island, his legs covered in black sweatpants dangling off the counter, and looked at Harry with a worried expression. “Waking up this morning I realized I’m ready to be done with this. I don’t like the partying and drinking and vomiting. I wanna settle down a bit.” Harry said, holding his full glass between his long fingers and staring at the floor.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, almost defensively. He scanned Harry’s face for any ticks that would give away what he was trying to say.

“Well, we’re gonna get married in a few months. I think it’s time we start planning a little better.” Louis wanted to punch Harry for being so stubbornly vague.

“Harry I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.” Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry.

“Louis, our wedding is in April. We don’t know who we want to invite, where we’re gonna have it, how we’re gonna pay for it, anything! Every time I try to talk to you about it you brush me off and say ‘we have time’ but the fact is we don’t!” Harry was growing frustrated as he talked. Incidentally, so was Louis.

“I don’t understand why this is an issue right now? How did a hangover get you upset about a wedding that’s five months away.” Louis asked with pure confusion, genuinely wanting an answer. 

“This is what I mean Louis. You can’t ever just talk to me about the matter at hand. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you don’t even want to get married.” Harry said exasperatedly. He looked up to see Louis slouched on the counter, jaw hung open, pure hurt in his expression.

“Har- how-wha?” He muttered, looking completely torn. “Harry of course I want to get married to you. I have never in my life wanted anything as bad as I want us. How could you even think that I don’t love you?” He asked in a voice so small and quiet it drove knives into Harry.

“That’s not what I said. I just- I can’t do this right now. I need to go take a shower.” Harry put his untouched glass in the sink and walked off to the bathroom, leaving Louis baffled on the counter.


	14. You Should Know Me By Now

The moment he heard the spray of water hit the shower floor Louis grabbed a hoodie, threw a beanie over his hair, and left the apartment, taking his laptop and ear buds with him. He couldn’t sit there and pretend that nothing was wrong. Harry didn’t leave for work until the evening, and he didn’t want to spend the day trying to avoid him in their tiny abode. He walked to a Starbucks three blocks away. He had spent some time there when Harry had to sleep during the day to work a night shift, so he knew where to go. 

As soon as he got his hot tea and chocolate muffin he sat down at a table in the corner and opened his laptop. He tried to Skype call Zayn first. When Zayn didn’t answer, Louis called Liam. In a minute, Liam’s smiling face appeared on the screen. Louis listened to his happy greeting through the ear buds. 

“Louis! What’s up mate? I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever.” He was laying in his bed shirtless with his dog Loki. Louis smiled at the sight, missing London for the umpteenth time.

“Hey Liam. I uh- I need to talk to you. It might be a while. Do you have time?” Louis asked quietly into the microphone.

“Yeah man I don’t go on duty until Sunday.” Liam looked concerned. Typical Liam, so worried about other people. Liam had become a firefighter, destined for the job due to his drive to help others. He and Harry met each other in school when they were teenagers. Liam used to follow Harry to all kinds of wild parties to be the designated driver. Harry would always get tipsy and shag some girl, only to never talk to her again. Liam used to sit by himself at said parties because he didn’t fit in very well with all the party goers. His only friends were a few boys on his basketball team and Harry. He put up with the shitty music and judgemental looks from more popular people to be there for Harry. He also protected Harry like it was his job when the curly haired lad finally came out of the closet. He didn’t care how many times he was accused of being a “fag” with Harry, he knew that someone needed to take care of the tall idiot who became a shell of himself after his dad left. The rumors of them being together dissipated when they went to Uni and Liam met Danielle, a professional dancer who moved to London to pursue her career. When she reached some bumps in the road, she turned to dancing at a strip club to pay rent. Liam met her on the tube one day and got her number. They got acquainted and quickly latched onto each other. It wasn’t until they had known each other for a month that Danielle told him what she was really doing for a living. Liam didn’t leave her. In fact, he offered to help her get a better job. By then Liam had met Niall, and asked the blonde to use one of his family’s connections to get her an audition to dance in London’s prestigious ballet school. Niall carried out the mission, not telling Danielle that he was behind it. Within a matter of months she was back to dancing in her innocent, graceful way, and Liam was content knowing that he had helped her. They started dating and fell in love. Later, when Louis moved to London and met Harry, Liam had also helped. He helped harry choose an outfit for the first date that Zayn helped plan. From the start, Liam was a supporter of Louis&Harry. That’s why Louis turned to him when he was worried that his perfect little relationship was in trouble. 

“Harry and I are in a fight.” Louis breathed, the pain of the words hitting him as he uttered them. He watched the expression on Liam’s face sink through the screen.

Louis explained the whole argument to Liam, starting at them planning out their Halloween costumes. Liam listened without interrupting, and sighed lightly when Louis finished.

“I hate to hear that my favorite couple is in anything but paradise. You know Louis, I’ve known Harry a long time. I think I know what he’s getting at.” Louis opened his mouth to talk but Liam held up a hand. “Hear me out. After his dad left and he came out he hated parties. He didn’t go to another one until you dragged him to one years later. He never really liked them. He only used them to blend in in school. I think he’s always just wanted to fall in love and have a family.” Liam breathed, still petting Loki.

Louis jaw dropped. “Liam, harry and I aren’t even married yet, How can we even begin to think about a family?” He gaped.

“That’s what I’m saying. I think we want to plan the wedding so that you can maybe plan a family too. I mean, you guys got engaged two months ago and haven’t planned a single thing. I think he’s ready to start thinking about the future, and maybe you aren’t.”

Louis felt a hint of anger at Liam’s words, but deep down, he knew that the fire fighter was right. Harry had always been such a future thinker. He had a rough time in his teen years, so naturally he trained himself to just focus on the next stage of his life. Harry was the one that pushed so hard for them to move to New York. He had been the one to handle the bulk of the paperwork that accompanied such a large move. He never pressured Louis, but he still was constantly in the mindset of “move forward, keep going.” Liam was right. Harry wasn’t acting any different, so maybe Louis was.

“You know Liam, I don’t need to think about the future. I’m twenty-two for god sake! I’m going to marry my favorite person in the world, and I don’t want to be bald from stress in the wedding pictures, so excuse me if I don’t feel the need to start tasting a thousand cakes and writing a guest list and finding a venue in England and-” 

“Wait, you guys are getting married in England?” Liam cut Louis off, perking up with a smile. 

“Well I assumed we were. I mean what else would we do? They just legalized gay marriage in the UK.” Louis said, perplexed by Liam’s surprise.

“They legalized it in New York too.” Liam said, suddenly cautious. “Louis, are you just assuming you’ll get married here?” 

“Well I thought-“ Louis started.

“Have you asked Harry where he wants to get married?” Liam asked, point-blank. Louis blinked rapidly.

“No.” He swallowed, nervous by Liam’s seriousness.

“Louis,” Liam rubbed his forehead, “I talked to Harry a few days ago. He mentioned a New York wedding. I think he’s assuming you’ll get married there.” Liam sighed. When his favorite couple wasn’t 100%, neither was he.

“Shit.” Louis rubbed his palm down his face. “We really need to talk to each other about this, don’t we?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer.

“You can figure that one out on your way back to Harry. You guys need to lock the doors, put the phones and laptops away, just talk. Don’t worry about your family or about us. No matter where or when the wedding is we will all be there. Just decide on what you both want.” Liam’s eyes looked directly into the camera, and for a moment it felt like they were sitting next to each other just like old times.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll go back to the flat. We need to talk.” Louis said, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks Li.” Louis ended the call, cleaned up his area, and stepped back out into the brisk fall air, determined to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be hella emotional and hella long. I'm sooo busy during May, so updates will be few and far between. This summer I should be writing way more though.
> 
> I mentioned in the notes of my last chapter that I was considering writing a high school Larry AU one shot. If anyone expresses interest I'll start working on it to have it out in June.
> 
> As always, PLEASE leave feedback! It motivates me. Thanks, and enjoy :)


End file.
